Werepokeism
by Sandact6
Summary: Sam Healman was a normal kid until one faithful day at camp. Can he live a normal life with a tail out of his butt, odd friends, and a perverted Vaporeon? NEW: WHAT? FIRST UPDATE IN NEARLY SEVEN YEARS?
1. SUMMER CAMP BLOWS

Were-pokeism  
Chapter 1  
By: Sandact6

**Hello there, this is Sandact6. I'll be editing these stories to make the easier to read. I'll keep all of my original content intact however (Well except chapter 4, I'm altering that). My crappy spelling mistakes will mostly be remaining, but I aim to make the chapter easier to read with actual paragraph breaks and line breaks denoting new scenes.  
**

* * *

Hello. I'm here again. To please you humans with simple things. Ok, I only did this story because you MUST understand this in order to get all my later stories! (My life as a Vaporeon AND HSLATBR being them). So, hope you like, yadda yadda and yadda. Copyright 2001 Sandact6. NOTE: The topic of Were-pokeism HAS been used before. And you can use it in your fics. BUT! You do not have permission to use my characters in this story. Also, I don't own pokemon ok? On with the story!

* * *

"This summer camp sucks!" I said to myself.

"Well... I kinda like it!" said my friend Rini.

"YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS DUMP!?" I asked her in surprise, "The food's terrible! Light's out is at 8:30PM AND the flies must be in love with me or something!"

Really! This summer camp SUCKS! All the chicken was, was rubber in a cement shell! Gr... I HATE THIS PLACE!

"Well... Look and the bright side Sam! At least the forest looks nice and the things they show us about pokemon in the forest is UNBELIEVABLE!" Said Rinitrying to defend the summer camp.

"Yes! All true!" I said to her, "But remember when the Ursaring chased us halfway through the woods firing Hyper Beams at us!"

"Well... What do you expect when you go up to a wild bear!" said Rini.

"You won't be happy until I just say I like this place do you?" I said in a questionable voice.

"Yes! I'll give up the second you give up!" she said in a proud voice.

"Well you might as well give up now!" I said to her, "I HATE this place no matter what you - WHOA!" I tripped up and landed in some Tauros Manure. Everyone looked at me and burst out laughing. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

"First expression's mean everything!" Rini said while laughing at me.

I said in a frustrated voice, "Would you like to join me Rini!?"

"No thanks!" she just smiled and said, "Here. Give me your hand and I'll pull you up."

I sighed. This was going to be no easy task. Staying this hell hole know as "Summer camp" Oh, so sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sam Healman. And I am 12 years old. Just call me Sam for short. I case you did not notice, my parents sent me here because they said, "It will be fun!". Yeah right... This really has been the most embarrassing, stressful and TORTUROUS 3 weeks so far of my entire life! All I am going to do is when I get back home is sit down and watch TV for a nice... oh... 30 hours or so... Give or take a few extra.

"Ok!" said the camp leader, "As you all know this is the third last day you will be here!" The camp leader looks JUST like Ned Flanders! Well... Expect he had black hair and he didn't wear the nerdy glasses that Ned wears.

"Thank you Mew..." I said to myself.

"SHUSH!" said Rini. Rini was your average looking 13 year old girl. Apart from the fact... she had pink hair. Very strange... Creeps me out sometimes.

"Now, pick a partner and look for firewood in the woods. Do not go past the ribbon if you want to get lost in the woods for good!" He said, "The firewood will be for the campfire tonight. The more you get the longer it will be!" he said.

"Yeah... Woohoo... Another campfire... That's one per night ever since I got here..." I said in a dull voice.

"Come on Sam!" said Rini pulling my arm and dragging me into the woods, "A campfire! Let's get some firewood quick!"

"Don't you care that we had about 19 already?" I ask her.

"It will be fun Sam!" said Rini.

"EXCUSE ME!" I said pulling away from her arm, "Every time, EVERY TIME, I go to a campfire something ALWAYS bad happens to me!"

"Prove it!" said Rini as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well... Last time someone switched my Hot dog for a twig!" I said.

"Yeah... Well... That was just a prank!" she said.

"And the night before I caught on fire!" I said again.

"Well next time do not pour Gas on your pants beforehand!" she said in a stern voice.

"AND! The night before THAT..." I was cut off by Rini.

"Ok I get it !" She said "Can't we just go and pick up some firewood before some other terrible thing happens to you again?"

"Oh... Might as well... If were lucky we MAY ONLY get stung by a Beedrill...or some'thin"

"That's the spirt!" Rini said happily, "Now let's split up! So get can get more firewood AND, I don't have to listen to your complaints!"

Rini ran off. I started to collect some firewood. "MAN!" I said to myself, "If I have to stay in this hell hole for 4 more days I'll lock myself in the bathroom stalls!"

But... then I thought about they can crawl under them... Summer camp... In my opinion it's just a place where adults can send their kids for 3 weeks for them to have some free time. SUMMER CAMP IS EVIL! I can't wait to say that to my friends! This... this place has (and will finish) sucked 3 weeks, 3 WEEKS, away from my summer vacation. And I want them back! Oh... What's the point... I'll only waste them anyway... When I picked up the last piece of firewood and had about... 13 or so splinters in my arms and hands. I heard something...

"Eeeeessss..." growled something in back of me.

"Hu?" I said and looked in back of me. It was an Espeon. A common Espeon. But... this one had a green glow around it... And it was baring it's teeth at me! "Uh oh..." I said to myself, "Nice Espeon! Good Espeon!" I said as I backed away from it. But it didn't back away... If anything, it slowly crawled towards me. Then, I felt my limbs go numb... And I was floating in air. The Espeon was attacking me! Using Disable!

I dropped all the firewood to the ground... I was scared... very scared... I thought that Espeon wanted to kill me! But then it arched it's hind legs back farther... It was going to pounce on me... To kill me I guess... I couldn't close my eyes from this because I was still in disable. Wouldn't matter if I was really... Still wouldn't be able to move. From just fear itself.

Then... it jumped. It seemed to take forever to the Espeon jumping and him biting my arm. At that point, the Disable let go... I screamed out in pain. I looked at the Espeon on my arm. I saw the blood from my arm dripping down from it's mouth onto my skin. The pain was UNBEARABLE!

"LET GO! PLEASE! LET GO!" I screamed and cried out in pain and confusion. Why was he or she doing this!? I made no sense! It finally let go after about 5 minutes of torturous pain and suffering. It, and it's blood covered fur ran back into the woods. Me, feeling dizzy from the pain said, "It's green glow... i... it's gone..." I looked at the place where the Espeon bit me. It was also glowing green for some reason...

"Sam! Sam!" I heard Rini call out after me, "I heard you calling out! Are you..." she gasped in horror and said, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! COME QIUCK! SAM'S BLEEDING REALLY BAD!"

I blacked out at that point. Thankful because I did so I would not have to bear any more pain.

* * *

I woke up back in the camp in the bunkers. People around me and a doctor one of them.

"Sam!" said Rini, "Doctor Peterson! He's awake now!"

"Ow... my arm..." I said, "Wa... What happened?" I looked at my arm where I got bitten by the Espeon.

"You got bitten." Said the camp leader, "We think by a Flareon or Houndour."

"That bite was really deep" said the doctor, "Check that bit under the bandage tomorrow. See how it's doing."

"Will he be ok?" asked Rini.

The Doctor answered, "He'll be fine in about a week or so. Just don't touch the bite and you should be fine."

"I... I was bitten by an Espeon..." I said to myself. But the camp leader overheard me.

"An Espeon? Did you do anything to it?" Asked the camp leader.

"No! No! I didn't! I'll tell you how it all happened." I told them the whole story.

"Well I'm no Animal expert or anything..." said the doctor, "But why did that Espeon attack you AND why was it glowing? Do you know about this Mr. Gander?"

"No." said the camp leader, "First time I've ever heard about this happening."

"Well!" said the doctor packing up, "I need to get back to my cabin now. I'll leave the mysteries to you people." The doctor just grabbed his hat and left and room.

"Well... It's light's out time now Sam." said my camp leader, "You don't have to go to the fire or sleep outside tonight due to doctor's orders"

YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! WOOHOO! Guess that bite helped me out! I gotta kiss that Espeon!

"Aw man!" said Rini, "I wanted to see his nightly screw up at the campfire!"

"HEY!" I said to Rini in a sharp voice.

"Now now you two!" said the camp leader, "Let's not fight! Sam. The doctor said you should get a good night's sleep to feel well tomorrow." He walked out the door and said while walking down the hallway, "I'll leave the bathroom unlocked for you! Don't let anyone else in tonight!"

"Ok!" I yelled back. I pulled the covers over my chest. Man... What a day... First me falling in crap and now this. Oh well... At least I do not have to sleep outside tonight!" I fell a sleep listening to the wind and the Pidgey talking.

"You're cursed! You're cursed!" It cooed.

Wait a minute! PIDGEY'S CANNOT TALK!

"Pigdey! Pigdey!" said the same Pidgey again.

"Damn straight!" I said. I quickly looked out the window and heard them again. Normal sounding this time. "Man..." I said to myself as I fell asleep, "I hate summer camp..."

* * *

Did you like it? I picked an Espeon because no one ever suspects the Espeon... He he he... OH! Must be blabbing on again. Well... hope you like it. I only wrote this in 3 and a half hours. Well... g2g now. See you on my next fic pi!


	2. REALLY freaky stuff

Were-pokeism  
Chapter 2  
  
I already know everything about Were-pokeism mommy! I DON'T WANNA TAKE IT!!! Ppppppiiiiiii!!! *Sniff* Oh... You're here. Welcome to the second chapter of Were-pokeism! It's a bit long. But good none the less. The next one will be partly serious. So, get drunk and play Ping-pong while you still have a chance! Copyright Sandact6 2001. On with the story!  
  
I woke up the next morning. Man... I wonder why I dreamed about Espeon's last night. As if I can never trust one again after what it did to me. I woke up and looked outside. It was raining. Well... At least I'm not in the tent with those suckers!!! And I'm in here! All nice and warm in my bunk room! Also, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST DAY!!! YES!!! But then. I looked at the bandage at my arm. About that bite. As much as I want to forget it I just simply cannot forget something like that!!! That Espeon's cold... Bloodthirsty eyes still brought shivers down my spine just thinking about him or her again...   
"Aw! You're awake!" said a voice behind me.  
I looked around and saw Mr. Gander or our Camp leader in the doorway. "Mr. Gander! Why aren't you out there!" I said as I pointed to the tents.  
"We're all in the mess hall now!" he said, "Do you always sleep late kiddo? It's 10:30AM!!!"  
"No..." I said to him, "Not that I recall from..."  
"Um... Strange..." he said to me, "Oh well! Let's check that bite on your arm now! Doc says we have to."   
"Are... Are you sure that is a good idea?" I said as I put my bandaged arm away from him, "What... What if it still bleeding bad?"  
"Well." he said to me, "We can never know unless we try!" Then he walked over to me and started to unroll the bandage.   
I couldn't watch. I could not STAND the sight on that much blood on my arm. I could see it now. All clotted on the bandage. Just thinking about it made me scream inside. I closed my eyes while he continued to unroll the bandage.  
"WHAT THE!?!?" he yelled out very loudly, "Did you do this as a joke last night Sam?"  
A JOKE!?!? HOW DARE HE!!! I looked at him and said, "No Mr. Gander! That wasn't a..." I stopped right there. I looked at my "bite". It wasn't there! Not a trace! Nota! Zippo! Zlich!!! "This... this can't be..." I said as I held my arm up to myself. "The bite... It... It was right here..." I said pointing to the area where the Espeon bit me.  
"Well! Joke or not! We're glad you're ok! Come on! Or else mess hall food is gonna be cold!" he said as he walked off.   
"At least we are not doing anything today..." I said to myself.  
"Oh!" he said in surprise, "Almost forgot! We are all having another walk today! So, come prepared!"  
"Ok... Now I know this place is definitely against me..." I quietly said to myself. So I put on some fresh clothes and went down to the mess hall. We where having "Pancakes". Odd... Pancakes are supposed to be soft right? I swear the only things they are are just rocks in a pancake batter cover. I was looking for a spot to sit.  
"Hey Sam!" yelled Rini waving her hand, "Over here!"  
I looked at Rini and then sat down next to her.  
"You hear the bad news?" Rini asked me.  
"No. But I've heard some good news!" I told her.  
"What's the good news?" she asked.  
"It's that in 2 more day we're leaving!!!" I said happily.  
"BUT THAT'S MY BAD NEWS!!!" shouted Rini.  
"But! In this camp! Your bad news always means good for me right?" I asked her sharply.  
"Yeah... while I guess our right..." she said in a sad voice, "How's your bite going?!" she asked me happily.  
"Number 1! That is not something to be happy over! And number 2! What bite?" I said to her in a sarcastic voice.  
"Oh you kidder!" she said as she punched me in the arm. Then, she started to lift up the shirt arm where the bite was "Come on let's see the..." she stopped there. Then she said in a furious voice, "SAM! If this is another one of your jokes! IT'S NOT FUNNY THIS TIME!!! I saw you bleeding to death there yesterday!"  
"It isn't a joke Rini I swear!" I said a scared voice, "That was really there! An Espeon really did bite me in the arm!"  
"Than why isn't your bite there?" she asked me pointing at my arm right arm.  
"I dunno." I said to her, "Before I came over the doc said that was WAY too real for a joke!" I said to her.  
"Well... Joke or not. Promise you be more careful next time?" said Rini.  
"I promise!" I said to her.  
After eating the uneatable at the mess hall again, we all put on rain coats and went outside for a walk. I swear! If I had a nickle for every time I went on a walk I'll be a rich kid today!   
"Alright now everybody!" said Mr. Gander in a whispering voice, "Please whisper from now on or else we would not see any pokemon!" He lead us to a little place where some Cyndaquil were running in a hole, but... I could of sworn that I heard, what I thought was the mother Cyndaquil say,   
"Run! Quickly! Into the hole!"   
I shook my head and I heard them say again...  
"Cynda! Quil quil cyndaquil!"   
"Hey Rini!" I whispered to her.  
"This better be important!" she whispered back.  
"Did you just hear that Cyndaquil say something?" I whispered.  
She looked at me wispered and said, "Did you have a seconds on those pancakes?"   
"No." I wispered shaking my head, "Must be dreaming..." But I could have SWORN that Cyndaquil talked to me! I even heard it! Didn't they hear it!?!? I mean... It was loud and clear! There was no possible reason of why they could have not heard it... weird...  
"Well!" Mr. Gander whispered in a small voice, "We're off to see the next thing!"   
"What the next thing?" Rini asked in an excited voice.  
"To see a Vaporeon part! They come out on weather like this!" he said.  
"OH!!! I JUST LLLOOOVVVEEE VAPOREON'S!!!" Rini shouted out.  
We where walking to the Vaporeon part of the lake. After only seeing 2 Vaporeon for only about 4 seconds each. Mr. Gander said,   
"Ok! Pick a partner and split up! Maybe you can get a better view of them!"  
"Wanna tag along Sam?" she asked me extending her hand to let me up.  
"Sure." I said as I grabbed hers, "What else do I have to do?" We walked until we came to a log next to the water.  
"Here's a good spot!" she said pointing to a log.  
I quietly sat down and started to think about the Cyndaquil. Was my mind overtime or something? Was I the only one who heard that Cyndaquil? Why did that Espeon bite me? If a woodchuck COULD chuck wood now much could it chuck? All these things where bothering me very much.   
"OH! SAM!!!" said Rini excitedly pulling on my rain coat, "LOOK! A VAPOREON IS LOOKING AT US!!!"  
I looked out. Indeed. A Vaporeon WAS looking at us. But... mostly on me... Then, the Vaporeon swam right up next to Rini.  
"IT'S SO CUTE AND CLOSE!!!" she said holding my arm.  
"Rini." I said to her, "You're hurting my arm."  
The Vaporeon walked right past Rini as if she was not there.  
"HEY!" said Rini reaching out for the pokemon. The Vaporeon stopped and started to rub up against my legs.   
"Lucky!" said Rini.  
I didn't know what to think really. Why was a Vaporeon acting towards me this way? Was... was it something I was wearing? Doing? Something that it wanted? "Well!" I said to Rini, "I always did have a way with pokemon!" And started to pet it on the head. And, again, my mind must of went into overtime. Because, the Vaporeon, still smiling to me said,  
"Boy! You are a cute one!"  
I took my hand off of her and said, "There Rini there! Did you hear that!!!"  
"Hear what?" she asked.  
"That Vaporeon!" I said as I pointed to the Vaporeon, "That Vaporeon said I was "A cute one!"   
"You wish!" said Rini, "Come on now! I wanna see the Vaporeon!"  
"Va va vaporeon?" said the Vaporeon.  
What was happening to me!?!? Did... did that Espeon do something to me!!! But all the sudden, the Vaporeon, still smiling, arched back and pounced on me, knocking me to my back and also knocking the wind out of me and started to lick me on the face. "AH!" I shouted, "Get off! Get off!"  
Rini lifted off the Vaporeon and questioned me, "Are you alright?"  
"Besides the fact I have the wind knocked out of me..." I said when standing up.  
"It appears that she likes you!" smiled Rini as she pointed to the Vaporeon rubbing up against me.  
"Woohoo..." I said sarcastically, "I'm a living girl pokemon magnet."  
"Come on now Sam!" shouted Rini as she ran off, "We came and see a Vaporeon and that's what I saw! Now come on!"   
"Alright!" I said to her and try to run off. But... something was pulling me back. I looked behind me and saw the Vaporeon tugging at my pant leg. Trying to prevent me from leaving I guess... So, I crouch down to the Vaporeon and say, "Do you want me to stay here?"  
She nodded and said, "Va"  
"Well..." I said to that I think was a she, "How about you come find me later in my camp ok?" I put and hand under her nose, "Get the scent of me. So you can sniff me out later ok?"  
After the Vaporeon sniffed my hand she licked it. Man... It must really like me a lot.   
"Well! I believe you got my scent yes?" I asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Ok then!" I said as I started to walk away, "Sniff me out later!"  
"VA!" barked out the Vaporeon.  
I caught up to Rini who was with the rest of the group by now. They where all watching of birds... or something. I really didn't care much for the birds.  
"What took you so long!" said Rini in a childish voice.  
"That Vaporeon I met would not let me go." I answered back.  
"What does that mean!?!?" she asked in a questionable voice.  
"It bit onto my pant leg and wouldn't let go." I said to her, "I also gave her my scent. Then she let me go."  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" yelled out Rini in a surprised voice that made all the birds go back into their trees.  
"Well everybody!" said Mr. Gander, "You can blame Rini and Sam for scaring away the birds!"  
Everyone booed and hissed and us at that point.  
"HEY!" shouted Rini, "It's not fault! It's Sam's!"  
Then, Rini got some negative comments like, "Then who was it who said SAM!" and, "Thanks a lot! I wanted to see what the Hoothoot did!" and stuff like that.   
"SETTLE DOWN EVERYBODY!" shouted out Mr. Gander, "He don't want a fight to happen! And besides! It's time to go anyway! It's lunch time!"  
Mr. Gander always has a tendency to do this. Change the subject when it was getting bad. While we were heading back to camp. The wind blew. But... I saw myself being pounced on by a Vaporeon and what was for lunch. "Ok..." I said to myself.  
"What is it?" Asked Rini.  
"I know what we are having for lunch." I told her.  
Rini burst out laughing.  
"What!" I asked in a confused voice, "What is so funny!?!?"  
"No one!" she said in a shaky voice still recovering from the laugh, "NO ONE has ever, EVER! Has gotten right of what we will have for lunch!"  
"No!" I said in a serious voice, "I really did!"  
"Alright then Mr. Hotshot!" said Rini, "What are we having then?"  
I thought for a little while and said, "Hot dogs and Coleslaw with Mashed potatoes." in a frim voice of course.  
"Hm..." said Rini as she thought, "Well... that does sound sensible... You maybe right Sam..."  
"Well... We'll see if I am..." I said in a unsure voice. All of the sudden. I heard something. I looked back and saw a 64 pound Vaporeon jumping right at me. Knocking me right on my back again and started, again, to lick my face. Wait a minute... In my future sight I saw a Vaporeon jumping on me. Was... was this part of my prediction? Aw... Might just be a mere fluke. I got back up after some people helped me up after they lifted off the Vaporeon.   
"Vaaa..." she said as she looked in my eyes with Big, Sad, Puppy dog eyes.  
"Looks like someone likes you Sam! Do you like her back?" said Rini as she nudged me with her left arm.  
"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A POKEMON!!!" I shout in frustration and confusion. Why did this Vaporeon have the hots for me? And why did I know she was going to pounce on me before it happened? This was really becoming creepy...  
"Come on Sam!" shouted Rini again, "Or do you want to have a few new words with your Girlfriend!?!?"  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" I shout out to Rini as a run after her. Well... To tell you the truth... Not much happened as we walked to the Mess hall. While I was walking over there, I was trying to forget what happened between me and that Espeon. Those cold, lifeless, bloodthirsty eyes... It would take me YEARS to recover from that. Gives me shivers just thinking about it. Also, it seems that Vaporeon followed me all the way back to the Mess hall. It didn't do a very good job of hiding that's for sure. Anyways, we got to the lineup and Rini said as we walked in,  
"Let's see if your "prediction" is right or not! And we are having... Hot dogs and Coleslaw with Mashed potatoes..."  
"See?" I told Rini, "I was right."  
"Lucky guess!" Rini looked off into a window as she picked up a tray, "Hey Sam!" said Rini as she laughed and pointed at the window, "Looks like your Girlfriend is right outside!"  
"What!?" I ask her back. As I look out the window, from what it looks like, it was standing on it's hind legs and leaning against the building in order to look in it. But... it was THAT very same Vaporeon I met by the lake AND the one that pounced on me. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" I yell out at her.  
"Then why is she always following you around?" asked Rini.  
"I... I don't know!" I ask her in frustration, "That Espeon scent must still me on me or something!"   
"Be sure to ask her for her phone number!" Rini said as she walked off.  
"Pain..." I say to myself. I sat down in a spot so I can see the Espeon and eat at the same time. She looked at me the entire time I was eating! MAN!!! She must really like me! I wonder if I can keep her? If they let me that is. I finish my lunch and went on with the rest of my day. Campfire was canceled do to the rain. Well... It had to be! All the rain! How can you make a fire in the rain! HOW CAN YOU!?!? Anyway, after about 15 minutes of staring at that Vaporeon, I decided too have a little talk with that Vaporeon. Like, why was it following me? And, why does it have the hots for me so badly? So I put on my raincoat and wonder outside. I got pounced on by the Vaporeon again. And, of course, it started to lick me all over. "I'm glad to see you too! Now! Can you please get off of me?" I asked.  
The Vaporeon slowly got off of me and stood right beside me. Again, it looked into my eyes with those big, dumb, sad looking puppy dog eyes.  
I knelt down next to the Vaporeon, start patting her on the head and ask, "Do really like me that much?"  
"Sure... Do..." said the Vaporeon in a trance from the feel of the patting.  
This didn't creep me out anymore. Actually, I was glad I could hear her. Because now I can ask her some questions. "Why are you doing this?" I ask her, "I thought you Vaporeon's were scared of humans?"  
The Vaporeon said slowly (because she was still in a trance), "You're... not... human... anymore..."  
NOT HUMAN!?!? That the hell!?!? Of course I'm human! I have pink skin and normal ears and no fur! That means I'm human! Or... Am I? I had to ask the Vaporeon again. But just when I was about to open my mouth...  
"There you are!" said Rini. "HEY EVERYBODY!" shouted Rini at the top of her lungs, "I FOUND SAM!!! HE'S OVER HERE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
"Rini!!!" I shouted at Rini and stopped patting the Vaporeon, "She is not my girlfriend!"  
Everyone came over and saw me with the Vaporeon. They had a HUGE laugh. I blushed. How could Rini do this to me! Oh! I'll get her back! Somehow...  
"It's ok" said the Vaporeon, "I like you too." and started rubbing up against my legs.  
Everyone laughed so loud that I swear that you could hear the laughs all the way in the forest for at least 2 or 3 miles.  
"Looks like we do not need the campfire screw up!" said one person as he laughed.  
MASSIVELY embarrassed I slowly slunk back to my room. I went in, took off my raincoat, and fell down on my bed. Face first in the pillow. Man. I don't care how many times I said this before. I... HATE... SUMMER... CAMP!!! I look up for just a little while. And see the Vaporeon looking at me through the window.  
"Va va vaporeon!" It says.  
"Yeah... So do I..." I say to it. The Vaporeon fainted just then. Ok... this is the CRAZIEST summer I've ever had so far in my life...  
  
Well! That's it for now! If you are wondering when the next chapter of Mewtwo's challenge will be. Don't dare ask. As for MLAAV and this "Were-pokeism". Go nuts. Well. I got to go now! See you next fic! Bye pika! 


	3. The transformation

Were-pokeism  
Chapter 3  
  
WWWWAAAAAAZZZZZZZ UUUUUUPPPPPPP!?!? Hello ya' all! Here's another chapter to "Were-pokeism" I made up all by little ol yellow self! Hope you like chu! Copyright Sandact6 2001. On with the story!  
  
I was in my bunk after lights out. Everyone was sleeping. Apart form me. I... I just couldn't go asleep after what happened today. I mean... Come on. I heard what the pokemon said, I saw what we where having for Lunch AND I saw how that Vaporeon would pounce on me any second, Vaporeon are ONLY supposed to be attracted to other pokemon, and worse yet that makes me even more scared is that Vaporeon said I'm "Not human". This was creeping me out so much that it actually scared me! I reached out over to my edge of the bed and grabbed my clock. 11:57PM... No... Wait... Make that 11:58PM. I put the clock back down. "Uh oh..." I said to myself. I needed to have a leak REALLY bad! But... if you are caught after lights out... You have to wash ALL the dishes tomorrow! Everyone will be playing outside and you doing work and not getting ANYTHING in return! Gr... the punishment are WAY to weird in this camp. So. I VERY quietly sneak to the bathroom. Thank god there are toilets that flush here. I make my way to the bathroom. Tiptoing down there. Hoping I will not get caught. I didn't wanna wash dishes! So, I finally made it into the bathroom, turned on the light and closed the door. I sighed a breath of relief. I used the bathroom stalls (Author's note: Come on! Do you REALLY want me to explain this!?!?). And I came out and started to wash my hands. I was reaching for the soap then SNAP! I heard a VERY loud noise! Then, I VERY sharp pain coming from my ribs! I curled up into a ball because of the pain. This made the Espeon attack look like nothing! It felt like my whole insides were about to implode! I said in unbearable pain and mind boggling confusion, "What's... happening... to...". I stopped talking there. This was without a doubt, the most pain I ever felt in my life! Before I looked at my arm. It... it was turning white. Like Espeon fur. I was growing shorter. Slowly and painfully. I closed my eyes. Hoping this... this TERRIBLE thing was all just a dream! Just a very bad dream. The crunching, popping and snapping continued. Hearing my very own bones pop and snap just sends shivers down my spine. It was like it was going on forever. I started to cry. Not to pain, that was only the half of it. But... the sheer confusion of why was this happening. Finally! After one more painful "CRUNCH". It was over. I waited 13 seconds before moving again to see if it was over. "It..." My voice... it sounded... funny. I peeked my head up from myself and tried to look around. My PJ's were on the lower half of my body. Strange... I looked around. And saw, AN ESPEON!!! "WA!" I said to myself, "Please don't hurt me!" I closed my eyes and put my hands over my eyes. Silence... That's all there was... Silence... "Wa?" I said in puzzled voice. I opened my eyes and looked at my "hands". They were white paws!!! I looked over them carefully. "Ok..." I said to myself, "This gets a 11 out of 10 on the Scare-me-crapless meter!" Then, I looked back at the Mirror again. The Espeon was there again. "What do you..." I stopped there. That Espeon was moving his mouth as the same time I was talking. "What the..." I said. I waved me paw back and forth. The image mimicked my every move. Left to right. Up to down. I stood up on all fours and started walking backwards. "This... this isn't happening..." I said quietly to myself as I slowly backed off and using a wall to stand up on my hind legs with my back to the wall. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. I leaned there looking at the mirror, shaking, and the very same looking Espeon shaking the exact, same way. It was like... a trance. I wanted to look away but just couldn't! It was like my neck could only look that way. Straight into the mirror. Seeing that frightened Espeon, trembling in fear.   
"It came from in here!" said a voice outside the door. Sounded like our camp leader. I really didn't care about it. I was still looking at was I thought was myself! Long ears, white fur and a tail that split into 2 different ends near the end.   
"Whoa!" said my friend Jack (Author's note: Ok, I'm running out of good names here!) in shock as he entered the bathroom, "How did an Espeon get in here!?!?"  
WHAT!?!? Di... Didn't they notice me!?!? I was still myself! But... the mirror.... I just stop looking at myself.   
"Well..." said another one of my friends waving his hand in front, "Looks like this Espeon seen a Gengar or somethin..."  
A Gengar. I only wish.  
"Aw!" said Rini as she entered the room keeled down in front of me FINALLY breaking my sight with the mirror. "It's just all alone and helpless!" She said in a defensive voice as she patted me on the head.  
More than anything I was scared half to death! I slowly walked on my four feet very slowly and said, "Guys! It's me Sam! Don't you notice me!?!?"   
"Is it trying to talk to us?" said Jack.  
"I do not know..." said Jack, "I think it is..."  
THINK!?!? I WAS talking to them! Wasn't I? I said to them again in a desperate voice, "Ha ha guys and Rini! You got me! Can you please stop with the joke now!?!?"  
"I think it must be taking to us..." said Rini with her hand on her chin, "I wish I could understand Espeon language..."  
I think this wasn't no joke by now! I mean! Come on! They would have at least told me by now! I... I had to find a way to tell them I was Sam! But how... They could only hear something like, "Es es peon es!" or something like that. But how... OH!!! This whole concept makes no sense at all!  
"My my!" said a voice behind me, "You look even cuter in your Were form!"  
"What!?!?" I say as I look behind me. It was that Vaporeon from earlier on. "You... You know about this?" I ask her.  
"Sure do!" she smiled and said.  
"Can you please tell me what I am!?!?" I ask her in a frustrated voice.  
"Only if I can come in!" she said closing her eyes and smiling.  
I growled at this idea. Not liking it one bit. But... She knew... She knew about what is happening to me. Wanting to know the answer more than anything I said, "Sure... Come on in..."  
"Great!" she smiled and said as she jumped through the window.  
"Oh great." said Jon in a sarcastic voice, "More of them. Just what we need."  
"So!" she smiled and asked, "Wanna make some Eevee's?"  
I swear I almost jumped out of my fur coat at that moment. Make Eevee's!?!? And people say men move to fast. "Uh... Yeah later." I said to her in a hesitant voice, "But right now can you please tell me what's the matter with me!?!?"  
"Oh..." she said in a disappointed voice, "Can't we do it now? I don't wanna wait!"  
"PLEASE!?!?" I begged her, "Can you please tell me what I am!?!?"  
"Why?" she said in a seductive tone of voice, "Isn't it every males fantasy to do that?" She started to rub up against me. Harder this time. Boy... She must like me more than I thought...  
"Y... yes... I'll have to say it is..." I said in a uncertain and nervous voice, "But I want to know what is wrong with me."   
"Our Eevee's will be so cute..." she said. Right about now I was wondering if she was even listening to me.  
"I only wish I could understand them..." said Rini.  
"Ditto." said Jon after Rini.  
"Um... Ms. Vaporeon..." I said to her in a questionable yet unsure voice, "Are you even listening to me?"  
Then she broke off from rubbing against me. Thank Mew I thought. But then she pounced on me on my side and said in an excited, "I can't wait! Let's do it here right now!"   
Was she crazy!?!? I didn't wanna have sex this early! Especially with a Vaporeon! So, as I stood up I said, "No thanks. I'm not that kind of person."  
"You mean pokemon." she corrected me.  
For a sex-crazed Vaporeon, she sure was smart. "Well! Pokemon then!" I said to her in an angry voice as I stood back up on all fours, "Can you just PLEASE tell me what is wrong with me!!!" I was starting to get ticked off at this point. She knew and yet she would not tell me. I'm starting to dislike her...  
"But it will be so much fun." she said again in her seductive tone of voice and went under my legs, "Come on. Just 5 minutes?" As she went under me, she took her tail and started to move it under me. Starting from my... er... personal spot and up to my chin.   
Well... She did look nice... And that tail and blue skin made her look hot! O_O!!! GOOD MEW!!! WHAT AM I SAYING!?!? Then, it came to me, if I told her I'll "do it" after she tells me what I am AND helps my friends know who I am... This could come in handy. I couldn't help make a smile when I said, "Sure I'll do it."  
"REALLY!?!?" she said in an excited voice, "YOU REALLY WILL!?!? NO KIDDING!?!?"  
"I make that a promise!" I said to her.  
"GREAT!" she said as she started to turn around, "Let's get started then!!!"  
"BUT!" I shouted out.  
"But what!?!?" she asked me in a frustrated voice.  
"But only if you tell me what I am first AND get my friends to notice that I am Sam!" I said.  
"Oh..." she mumbled in a disappointed voice, "I knew it was too good to be true. Come on. Might as well sit on a bed when talking to you about this." Then she started to walk out of the room and towards my bunks.  
"Where are they going?" asked Rini  
"Maybe to a more quite and private place." said Jon in a joking voice.  
I looked back and gave them an evil look. They thought I was going to "do it" with her! Of all the nerve!!!  
"Woah!" said Jon putting his hands in front of him and backing away, "Down boy! Down!"  
"Why are you so scared of it Jon?" said Jack  
"You remember what Sam said an Espeon did to him!?!?" Jon said in a surprised voice.  
"Oh yeah..." said Jack in a forgetful tone and started to do the same thing as Jon, "Down boy!"  
"Oh you guys!" laughed Rini, "It won't attack us unless it feels threated! That's how pokemon act!"  
Even though Rini was my friend, I SO badly wanted to get her for that.  
"Just ignore them!" yelled the Vaporeon, "Are you coming or not!?!?"  
I shook my head and said, "Yes! Sorry about the wait." And I ran into the room with her. And Jack, Jon and Rini followed us. Well... At least I do not have to worry about being raped by a Vaporeon anymore...  
  
Any good? I hope it is. Right now I'm working on the fic with Ash, Brock and Misty and what happened shortly after "Mewtwo's challenge!" And yes. I do all the jot notes done for the entire story. BUT WRITING THEM IN PARAGRAPHS TAKES TIME!!! So, please wait. I also rented a game as well. To help ,myself get off this CPU. Well, I'll see you all in my next fic chu! Pi!  
  
Also, if you are reading this Poke Actor. Thanks for the fic! I gotta repay the favor some day!!! 


	4. Some explaining to do

Were-pokeism  
Chapter 4

Hello. I'm here posting my last fic for quite the nice bit of time. I will not be able to get fics up for 6 weeks after this one. I'll use paper, but I will have no access to a CPU. Well... Might... But not much! Copyright Sandact6 2001. Read now!

So she went into the room I was supposed to be sleeping in. We went in and then she looked around the room a bit. She looked confused. When she asked me, "Um... Do you know where your bed is so we can sit down and talk?"  
"Oh. Right over here." I said to the Vaporeon. And I walked up right next to it to show her it as well. "Need any help getting on?" I asked her.  
"No thanks big ears." said the Vaporeon as she jumped onto my bed.  
Big ears!? What did she mean big ea... Oh... Never mind...  
"Uh oh..." said Jack in a troublesome voice  
"What is it Jack?" asked Jon.  
"Sam gonna wonder why his bed might be wet from that Vaporeon." Jack said.  
"That and Rini is not on the girls side." added Jon as both my friends looked at Rini.  
"Then I'll DO the dishes!" she Rini sharply as she looked them both back.  
"Fine!" said Jack.  
"You will!" added Jon afterwards to Jack's saying.  
Rini smiled. I got a feeling she had a plan. An evil one at that. Figures. She's always been really good at mind games.  
"You coming up?" asked the female Vaporeon in a frustrated voice. It kinda sounded like she wanted to get this over as soon as possible so I could "Mate with her." Yeah right. In her dreams.  
"Uh... Yeah... Sorry about that..." I said to her. Oh sure. It seemed like one simple little jump up to the bed. But one question. How do I jump? Aw crap! I can't wait until I know what's going on! "Um..." I said as I continued in a confused voice.  
The female Vaporeon sighed and said in a tiresome voice, "What now?"  
"How do I jump as an Espeon?" I asked in a defenseless tone  
"Why isn't he going onto the bed?" asked Jon interrupting your little talk for a while.  
"Maybe he doesn't know how to jump." said Rini.  
Woah. First shot. Let's hope I'll get the same luck as when I'm trying to tell them that I'm Sam.  
"You truly are pathetic are you?" she asked me in a questionable voice, "Well. I understand since I was like you. Just arch your legs back and then put them up really fast and hope for the best. And careful. You can jump quite high as an Espeon I heard."  
What did she mean, "...since I was once like you..."? I had to find out. So I did as she said and arched my all my legs back then moved them up very quickly to make myself jump on the bed.  
"Doesn't know how to jump eh?" asked my friend Jack in a sarcastic voice.  
"Do shut up." said Rini trying to mimic an English tone of voice.  
I was looking at the two and couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
"Don't you wanna know what's going on or not!?" she asked me in an angry tone.  
"Hu? Oh Sorry." I said as I sat next to her. "Please tell me what is your name first." Well. It would be nice to know her name first of all!  
"My name? Unusual first question but ok." She said in a normal tone, "My name is Asayko Rikido."  
Asayko Riwhatdo!? What kind of confusing name is that!?  
But then she said something which makes it easier to remember, "But my friends call me Ada. Please call me that. Becuase I think we might be more than friends..." Then she started to rub up against me again for the... I dunno... 4th or 5th time. I'm not keeping count.  
"Good lord." said Jack as he laid up in his bed looking at us, "That Vaporeon likes him more than maggots like grease!"  
You took the words right out of my mouth that time Jackie ol' boy. And you also made me think of another question. WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE LIKE ME SO DAMN MUCH!? ... Sorry about cursing. I'm just under a lot of stress lately. Being an Espeon and all. So, nervously I said, "Um... Ada..." I said to her in a nervous voice.  
"OH!" she said suddenly as she stopped petting me and sat up straight a looked at me, "You called me by my nickname! Have you changed your mind about mating yet my dear mate!?" She took a few steps back.  
"No and don't call me mate." I said to her in a low, angry voice.  
"Aw... Why not?" she asked me slowly walking towards me again.  
Since I did not want to want this. I'll pop the question now. "Why do you wanna have sex with me!?" I asked full of frustration.  
"I don't wanna have sex with you. I wanna mate with you..." she said in a scared, timid little voice.  
"Well mate then!? Why do you wanna mate like this!?" I almost yelled out at her. I really didn't want to get mad at her. But I will if it will get some answers  
"Well..." She said in a little voice, "Don't you know already?" she asked me.  
"No. I don't. Please tell me." I said in a little more clam voice.  
"Um..." she carried on with that word and started to blush, "Do I really have to tell? It's so embarrassing..."  
"Yes you do." I said to her, "Or else I might change my mind about the mating..." I said that sentence in a sly voice.  
"Well... If you must know..." she said scared voice and put her head down, "We are in season. Mating season that is."  
I nearly jumped out of my fur at that moment. I never knew that! So that is why she must be acting strange around me...  
"What's the matter Rini." Said Jack as he looked toward Rini.  
I looked behind to see what was going on.  
"What do you mean what the matter?" asked Rini making herself straight again.  
"You jumped! Why did..." I was cut off bye her.  
"Sorry for moving too fast. Vaporeon's just really wanna mate during season." she said in a kind of downer voice.  
"While I can understand myself!" I said to her, "And I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"  
"Y... You really will keep it?" she asked me back sounding a bit happier.  
"Yes indeedy!" I said to her back while closing my ears and nodding my head.  
"I... I..." she started to blush there, "No male has ever been this nice to me for a long time..."  
"Don't mention it." I said to her, "And I'll make that a promise too."  
"Thanks." she managed to sniff out, "I'll let you off for tonight. It's your first time. I was selfish to think you wanted to be 100% pokemon that soon."  
AH! Just my luck! All that time and questions and I never asked about myself and what I am. So, lets get this done and over with shall we? "What am I Ada?" I asked her.  
"Since you look so sexy I'll tell you!" said Ada in a cute little voice and rubbed up against me.  
"Please do." I said to her.  
"Well. Here it goes." she said and started speaking, "You are a Were-Espeon. At random times you will transform between human and an Espeon you see as yourself now. You will keep spending more and more time as an Espeon until... Until..." It seemed like she couldn't finsih the sentence.  
"Until what? Is anything wrong?" I asked her.  
She took a deep breath and said, "Until you are a real Espeon."  
No... Way... No mew damn possible way! "Are... Are you sure!?" I asked her.  
She gave me a long hard stare and said, "I'm living proof. Look at me. I was human just like you until that Vaporeon bit me over 2 years ago!"  
No... My life... My human life... It couldn't end like this... I closed my eyes and started to cry. My life. Over. At age 12. What is there to live form as an Espeon. I felt the tears roll down my fur covered cheeks. Fur covered. I still have so much to live for as a human. Why now. Why now of all the times my life has to end now? It's... It's just too soon.  
"Wait a minute. Is that Espeon crying!?" said Jon as he came over to me a look my tears.  
"Aw..." said Rini in a little said voice, "Why are you crying little fella?" She started to pet me down.  
Now that felt nice... So relaxing... But... Espeon... I still kept crying.  
"Why are you crying?" asked the Vaporeon.  
"I don't wanna be an Espeon... I wanna be human..." I said in a very unstable voice.  
"Well... You'll like being an Espeon!" she said to me.  
"Being an Espeon sounds nice..." said Rini as she was still petting me down, "I wouldn't mind being on..." She stopped there.  
Me, Jon, Jack and Ada were all staring at her at once. Wide eyed and couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"Well. I guess I have a little confession to make for myself as well..." Said Rini in a little unsure voice.  
"And what is that? How did you know what they were saying!?" said Jack as he pointed to us.  
"Well!" said Rini as she took a deep breath, "I can understand pokemon language."

Surprised? Don't be. This fic is dedicated to my friend which I missed his birthday. I'm so sorry! This fic is for you Cyberdemon. Well. Goodbye for 6 weeks ya all!

EDIT: Yea I'm not liking the chapter anymore. I'm going to try to redo this chapter. In the meantime I did make an edit for now. Guess where. The winner gets a lifetime supply of lifegiving air.


	5. The wait

Were-pokeism  
Chapter 5  
  
YES! AH HA HA HA HA! The loveable SOB is still here and will not die! Well. Enjoy  
story chu! Well. I have nothing to say really. Copyright Sandact6 2001. ^_^   
  
"OK!" said Jon while we were all still staring at Rini, "I'm not one to ask questions or  
be angry, BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN ACTUALLY TRANSLATE POKEMON LANGUAGE!?!?"  
"Ever since I was born!" she said nervously as she also gave a timid, crooked smile.  
"You mean you can hear us talk?" asked Ada.  
"Yes I can! And I heard EVERYTHING you said to Sam!" she sounded like she was angry at  
her.  
Ada blushed and studdered, "Well... I... Um..."  
Jack cut her off there, "Hey Rini. Where is Sam anyway?"  
"Uh? Oh. Sam is the Espeon." Rini sounded like she didn't care at all.  
"Holy crap!" said Jon.  
"Cool!" said Jack as he sat next to me, "Sam! If it is really you, nod 3 times. Or else  
I'll think your some dumb Espeon."  
Because I didn't wanna kill Jack right there, I told Rini, "Rini, please kindly tell Jack  
it is really me before I destroy him."  
"What did he say Rini?" asked Jon.  
Rini replied, "He said that he is really is the real Sam and if you do that nodding junk  
to him again he'll destroy you with Psychic."  
"I turned towards Jack, closed my eyes and gave a smile. Rini always knew I hated that  
nodding crap. Also, did Rini know it was really me? After all, did she just say that to make  
Jack and Jon shut up? She always did hate them a little bit. So, I said to Rini, "Rini. Do  
you really think that I'm the real Sam?"  
"Yes. Well... Kinda..." she said unsurely.  
WHAT!?!? Why... Why didn't she believe me... "Wa... Wa..." I studdered (Author's  
note: Is that a word?), "Why don't you believe me!?!? How can you not believe me!?!?"  
"Geez Sam!" said Rini in an angry tone, "Can you even take a little joke!?"  
"Well it is awfully mean to do that to me while I'm like this!!!" I shot back at her.  
"Sam! Rini! Settle down!" shouted Ada at both of us, "You are both acting like kids!"  
"SETTLE DOWN!!!" I said as I look at her wide-eyed and said in an angry tone, "How can I  
settle down!?!? I'm an Espeon for crying out loud!!! I'm supposed to be human!!!"  
"Down Sam!" said Jon as he sat next to me, "Even if I can't understand you I can tell  
your mad!"  
I quickly turned to him to him and stood on my hind legs and put my front paws on his  
chest. "SEE! "Down Sam!"YOU SAID! YOU ONLY SAY THAT TO POKEMON! DO YOU HAVE ANY..."  
Ada shot a weak powered water gun at me while I was still on Jon. "Sam! Settle down!"  
she hissed at me, "It's not the end of the world!"  
Jon said as he helped my shocked body down, "Hey! You were supposed to hit Sam! Not   
me!"  
I broke down and cried. It was pretty close. I mean! I had so much to do as a human!  
Go on a roller coaster, get my driver's license, finish college, and even start a family.   
But... That's all gone now. All of it. All of them shattered by an Espeon's muti-colored   
Psybeam. I'll never be able to do it. Just because I'm now one myself. An Espeon...  
"What is it Sam?" asked Ada.  
"What can an Espeon be?" I asked her with still tears in my eyes, "I still have lots of   
things left to do as a human. I just want to be human again..." And again, the tears rolled   
down my fur covered cheeks. Felt different than regular human skin. Well. I guess I better   
get used to it. Just because I'm an Espeon.  
Ada replied with a smile. "Is that what your worried about!!! Being human again?"  
"Yes. Mostly." I said as Rini tried to wipe away my tears.  
She made a really big smile and said, "Don't you remember what I said to you 5 minutes   
ago!?!?"  
"No..." I sniffed.  
"I did." said Rini, "You said as a Were-Espeon he'll transform between Espeon and human  
forms..."  
"Until I become one myself." I finished off in a dull voice. WAIT! Transform between   
human and Espeon! "Ada!" I quickly blurted out, "When will I become human again!?"  
"Oh... Any time now I think!" she said happily.   
"Great!" replied Rini as she sat on the bed on top of mine, "All we have to do is wait."  
"Wait for what?" asked Jack.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" answered back Rini in a scarcastic tone of voice, "I forgot some of us  
can't understand pokemon language!"  
"I hate you Rini..." said Jack.  
"Don't forget me!" said Jon.  
And so, we waited... And 2 hours later at 2:10AM. "Ada" I said.  
"Yes my dear mate?" asked Ada.  
I sighed and replied, "How long will we be mates exactly?"  
"Nope. It's perament." She said while smiling. "I'm sorry Sam. But you're going to  
have to live with me!"  
"But Sam's to young to have a wife!" Rini exclamed in a defensive voice.  
"Not wife! MATE! Wives do things. Mates just produce and raise offspring."  
I grumbled, "Leave me out of that."  
"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" she said in a cheery voice.  
"The day when somebody owns me..." I mumbled.  
"I'll keep that in mind" said Ada  
Great! I just dug myself into a hole that I cannot get out of... Should of remebered  
that Vaporeon's have super hearing _.  
Another 2 hours and 22 minutes at 4:32AM. Jack and Jon were both lying in their bunks.  
Rini on the one above me. Me and Ada on my bunk below me.  
All of the sudden. Jack said something that no one saw coming, "Well! It's official!  
WAITING SUCKS!" he said.  
We all ignored him. Must be one of his desperate bids to be noticed again.  
"Screw it!" said Jon as he grabbed something from under his pillow, "They can't do   
anything now." I heard a little click afterwards.  
"Hu?" I said as I looked up at Jon as he was playing a... GAME BOY ADVANCE! "JON!" I   
shouted to him at an angry voice, "I WAS BORED ALL THIS TIME AND YOU HAVE A GBA!!!"  
"WHAT!!!" said Rini in shock.  
"What's a GBA?" asked Ada.  
"What is it guys?" questioned Jack as he got up from his bunk. I swear the expression   
on his face was priceless. They fought for quite some time. And so, after the stopped fighting.  
We continued waiting... And waiting... And waiting. *Sigh* When will I be human again?  
  
OK. I should be back this month HOPEFULLY! So. Feel free to E-mail me K? I'll write  
back. Flames, offers, sex mail, I'll take it all. Well. See ya later chu! 


	6. Transfroming time! Human sweet human!

******_Were-pokeism_  
Chapter 6**

  
  
  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NNNNNAAAAAAAA NA!!! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! Huh? Oh! Sorry! It's Raichu's birthday today! And she wants a Mexican type birthday! So, it explains the Maraca's I'm holding. And, the special present I'm going to give Raichu tonight! *Winks* So. **__****Copyright Sandact6 2001** Enjoy! *Goes back shaking Maraca's* PARTY! 

**

****--------------------------**  
  
  
I laid my head on my bed. Resting them on my front paws. Saying, "Am I human yet?"  
"No." Ada replied.  
"Am I human yet?" I said again.  
"No."  
"Am I human yet?"  
"No."  
"Am I human yet?"  
"No..." said Ada in a voice sounding like she was trying to cover up her anger. "Am I human yet?" I purposely said again.  
I think Ada snapped their. Because she yelled out, "SAM! I do not know when you will be human again! So please stop driving me nuts with that question!"  
"Same here!" Said Rini agreeing with Ada, "First it was, "When will I be human?" and then, "What time will I become human?". SO PLEASE STOP DRIVING ME NUTS ALREADY!!!"  
"Yeah Sam!" said Jack, "Even though I can't understand you it's still driving me nuts! Your even more annoying than my bother Jon!"   
"And that's annoying!" said Jon as he still played his GBA.  
"Now PLEASE stop!" said Ada, "I'm just as bored as you are!!!"  
I sighed. "Am I an..." I was cut off short there as Jack, Jon, Ada and most likely Rini staring at me.  
"Don't you dare Sam!" they all said at once.  
I sighed yet again. Who said this had anything to do with boredom? I just wanted to know when I'll be human. That's all. I sighed. I figured if I'm going to be this pokemon I am right now someday I might as well make the most of it. I might as well try to use my Psychic powers to enjoy myself. So I looked at the glass at the table without putting my head up. Now. How do I lift it without touching it. Think... AW! I remember on a show once. "Just picture the object in your mind, then see it go where ever you want. It should work." Well. Should is good enough. So I closed my eyes and pictured a glass on the desk. I saw it in my mind. I though about the glass going up into the air. Even though I had my eyes closed. I could still tell I was doing it though.  
"Aw cool! Neat Sam!" said Jon.  
"Oh man..." said Jack.  
"I wish I could do that." Added Rini.  
"I see you can use your powers now?" said Ada   
I slowly put the glass back down on the desk and sat up and looked at Ada. "Yup. I think I have A..." I stopped there. I felt... Weird inside... Like stuff getting ready to happen.  
"What is it Sam?" asked Rini.   
Ada looked at the clock and said, "Sam. Unless you do not want to show off your human birthday suit. I recommend you got into a bathroom stall NOW!"  
And said suddenly, "Oh my god! For the love of god Sam. LISTEN TO HER!!! My virgin eyes don't wanna see that! "  
I looked at the clock behind her. It said, "6:10AM" And the sun was starting to come up. And I really didn't want to show off my birthday suit! So I quickly ran into the bathroom. And tired to open the stalls. Oh! Damn the fact that I'm too short to reach the lock! Even if I cou... Oh... Forgot I can crawl under them. >_< So I crawled under one while Ada and the others waited outside. I still felt my insides... They... They were changing... Could this be it!?!? Me becoming human again!?!?  
"Is anything wrong Sam?" asked Jack.  
"Yeah Sam! Tell us!" said his brother Jon.  
"What's the matter with Sam?" asked Rini to Ada, "Why did you tell him to run into a bathroom stall?"  
Ada replied, "Uh? Oh. I knew Sam was going back to be human again after he stopped mid-sentence. And his eyes looked surprised as well. So, that's a sign of becoming human again for the first time."  
YES! WOOHOO! I'm becoming human again! After so long! I looked at my paws. They were starting to form back into hands again! Sweet! Sweet hands! I heard my bones starting to crunch and crack again. Didn't hurt this time. Odd. My legs started to unfold from their dog like state become straight human legs again. Yay! I'll be a human again! For now at least anyways... My spine started to swift back into it's old shape again. I looked down. Was it over? YES! IT WAS! I'M FINALLY HUMAN AGAIN! "Look at me!" I said as I ran out of the stall, "I'm human again!"  
Rini fainted on the floor there.  
"OH DEAR GOD!" said Jon as he looked away.  
"Yes Sam. You are human now even in places we don't wanna see." said Jack   
Ada stared at my... Er... Personal spot and said, "And you are only 12!?!? OH! I'm going to have a good time when you get older!"  
I looked down. I WAS NAKED! "AH!" I said quickly as I ran back into the stall. "Can someone pass me my clothes!?!?" I said when I was in there.  
Jack responded by saying, "Jon. Go get Sam's bag. AND NO JOKES! Me and that Vaporeon."  
"Ada" said Ada   
"Whatever." said Jack in a voice that sounded like he didn't care, "Me and the Vaporeon will revive Rini."  
"Oh..." moaned Jon, "But I wanna help wake up Rini."  
"I don't trust you. You're not responsible enough yet." said Jack   
"You said that ever since the hamster died!" replied Jon in a defensive tone.  
"That you said **YOU'LL** take care of." said Jack making a point.  
"Oh all right." said Jon just giving up, "I'll go..." I heard Jon open the door and walk down the hallway.   
I heard Jack and Ada trying to decide of how to wake up Rini. Well I stood in the stall naked. Strangely... I could hear them quite well.  
"Well." said Jack to Ada, "How shall we wake her up?"  
"Easy!" responded Ada, "Like this!" And then I heard Ada shooting out a water gun. Rini came up fast.  
"Thanks Ada." Rini gasped, "So that's what one looks like..."  
I didn't want to know what she meant by this. Nor did Jack.   
"I'm back!" said Jon as he came back in, "And I got Sam's bag right here!"  
"Pass it over here the... Oh. Wrong one." Ada said.  
Since I wanted some clothes on. I said to Jon, "Just slide it under the booth Jon!"  
"OK Sam. Here is comes!" He slid it under the door. Thank mew. Finally I can wear some clothes again.  
"Hey Sam. I got a question for you." Said Jack.  
"Shoot." I said as I looked through my hockey bag for some clothes I could wear. "How are you going to change with that tail and those big ears?" he asked.  
I stopped there. I slowly reached behind myself and put my hand around the butt area. I moved it a little up a little. And just near the crack, yes. Indeed something was sticking out of my butt. Like my spine was long. And, dumb enough, I pulled on it hard. "OW!" I said out loud.  
"Sam!" said Ada, "That tail is a part of you and your spine! Don't pull on it silly!!!"  
Note to self. Never pull tail again. I grabbed it again and started to move up on it. It was pretty long. Longer than an actual Espeon tail. That's for sure. And still moved up. After a little while (About 3 seconds). I reached the point of where the tail splits into 2 halves. I grabbed it gently and pulled it over to my head. And Espeon tail I really had! A real purplish-white Espeon tail! Only it was at least twice as thick and long! "Why do I have a tail?" I asked.  
"Because you are a Were-pokemon" said Ada.  
"And you also have ears." added Jon.  
I let go of my tail and let it go behind me for now. And I felt the top of my head. "I feel only my hair. Not ears." I said.  
"Then try feeling of where your ears used to be!" said Rini.  
I slowly put my hands near my human ears used to me. And felt REALLY big ears! "Aw man..." I said, "Isn't the tail enough?" I said as I pulled the ears over my eyes.  
"Guess not." said Ada.  
"Then how am I supposed to get changed with this tail!?!?" I yelled out full of anger to them.  
"Cut a hole in your pants and underwear so that it can hang free." recommended Jon. Even though I could tell that wasn't meant to be a joke. I still didn't want to know I had a tail!!! I mean, what would I say to the girls!?!? "Hello. I'm Sam Healman. I have a tail coming out from near my BUTT!" Besides, it's too embarrassing! And if other people found out about me, they may but me into some secret government lab!

People reading fanfic: ...

Hey! I gotta believe! IT'S A CONSPIRACY PEOPLE! "Is there any way I can put on my pants WITHOUT letting people see my tail!!!" I asked again.  
"Maybe you could shove it down your pant leg?" said Rini.  
Ada responded, "You read my mind Rini. Yes Sam. The best method is to shove it down your pant leg. I did it all the time." said Ada.   
"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" asked Jack.  
"Comfortable or not. Sounds like a plan to me!" I said as I grabbed my underwear. I put them a bit higher than normal. To make sure it was over the tail I had. Then, to my displeasure, I put my hands down near my tail. And re-routed my tail into the back of my left leg. It felt weird. The furry tail being against my skin. At least I know what Espeon fur feels like all the time now... *Sigh* At least the underwear still fitted fine.  
"Need any help Sam?" Ada asked in an eager voice, "Because I'll be more than glad to help you!"  
"No thanks Ada." I said to her.  
"Nice try Ms. Rikido." said Rini.  
Ada muttered in a low toned response, "Call me Ada..."  
Well. I decided to wear baggy jeans today. Since it would help cover up my tail a bit more. You know. Give me a NORMAL look! (Hopefully). I continued to put on my socks. Black with a blue stripe around it. Favorite kind! Fits me perfectly! And not hard to get on either! Unlike SOME socks! Dang those... Oh well. At least they don't come by often. Now. All that was left was my top half! Now! What shirt to wear... Hm... *Looks in bag* No... No... Mew only knows what's on that one... HA! My Houndoom shirt! It had Houndoom's all over it! Kinda hard to say in words... But there wasn't one square millimeter of the shirt that had any free space on it! And the Houndoom's all were in shades of Orange! My favorite color! I tried to pull the shirt over my head. Ears got in the way. "How am I supposed to get my shirt on with these ears!?!?" I asked.  
"Ignore em!" said Ada, "Just pull harder!"  
Well... She did go though this as well. I think I can trust me. So I pulled the shirt harder over my head. Really nice smell was in the air for once second... Didn't know why though... I opened the stall and said with my arms open again, "Look! NOW I look human!" Everyone looked at me like I was retarded.   
I looked down. No... I wasn't naked this time. What could be the problem?   
"You... Do realize that you still have Espeon ears? Do you Sam?" Said Jack to me.  
I reached up my hands near the air and said, "Oh crap. You're right."  
"You have a very low remembrance span Sam." said Ada to me in a happy voice, "That could come in handy!"  
Strange... I do remember having them... Guess I was too happy about becoming human again in order to actually see that. Oh well. "I'll remember that Ada..." I grumbled to her as I hung my head. How embarrassing is this!?!? Having Espeon ears on your head 24/7... At least I never have to complain about having bad hearing... "Great! How do I over up THESE!!!" I said loudly as I grabbed my ears.  
Rini scratched her and chin and thought... "Hm..." she said while doing it.  
I looked at Ada. Hopefully she knowing an effective way of getting rid of them without decapitation.   
"I'm just as lost as you Sammy boy!" she said to me.  
I looked at Jack next.  
"You can stop holding your ears now." he said to me.  
Well... At least me stopped me from looking like a fool... I let go of my ears and looked and Jon. Who had a ridicules smile on him that made him look like a TV show host.  
"What's so funny!?!?" I asked him in a serious tone, "If it's about my ears. You are dead now..."  
"I know how to cover them!" she said in a little song fraise.  
I grabbed his shirt, put him up to my eyes and angrily shouted to him, "TELL! ME! NOW!!!"  
Jon simply smiled and said, "Put me down and I'll show you!"  
I let him go. He skipped out into the hallway again.  
"NO SAWS!" shouted Jack when he was still in the hallway.  
"AH!" said Jon in a frustrated voice.  
Two reasons to hurt him very badly so far. Eight more to go. One for having a GBA without telling us. And two for the saws...  
"But I got another one!" he said well responding back.  
I looked at Jack. Too see if he had any more tricks like that again.  
"I think it's safe." Jack said as he assured me, "OK! Go get it then!"  
We waited for about a minute. Until. Jon came back with one of those dumb goofy winter caps. With flaps for the ears.  
"You... Want me to wear that?" I asked him.  
"That's the plan..." he said nervously to me.  
"How can his ears fit in that!?!?" asked Rini.  
Ada laughed and then spoke, "MAN! Even I can get this! Sam just puts his ears in the cap. Uses the ears flaps to over up the starting point of the ears, and then tie the hat up so it wouldn't fly off!"  
"Hu... Yeah! Whatever she said!" replied Jon to this.  
It took Jack some time as well. "Oh. Now I see it." said Jack.  
I grabbed the cap from Jon. "But this will make me look like a geek!" I said while looking over it. "And black's not my color."  
"And black's not my color." said Jon in a voice mimicking me, "TOUGH! It's either the saw, or the ears as they are! Your pick!"  
"Besides. I'm sure it will go into fashion." added Rini.  
I questioned her, "How do you know?"  
"Woman's intuishion!" she said as she closed her eyes and smiled.  
I'll have Psychic reading once I'm done training with them. So I passed the cap to Jack, pulled back my ears onto my head and said, "Put the cap on me..."  
"OK." said Jack as he put the cap on. I slowly let go of my ears as he put on the cap. Perfect fit.  
I grabbed the earflaps on the side and went over to the mirror. I pulled them down over the start of my Espeon ears and covered them up. Well! So good so far! I gotta do something for Jon! Whenever I like it or not... Sadly... And I tied the cap under my chin. The ears pushed outwards a bit. But didn't hurt. I looked in the mirror at myself. Perfect! No visible Espeon traces! "Thanks for the cap Jon." I said to him.  
"No problem!" he said to me, "Just as long as you volunteer for my uses."  
"And what are they?" I asked nervously.  
"You being the test subject on my web site, "How to catch an Espeon!" " Jon said to me. "No." I responded.  
"Aw..." said Jon in a disappointing voice.  
"Nice try!" said Jack patting his brother on the back.  
"Sam. Make me a deal." said Ada to me.  
"Sure." I said as I knelt down to her.  
She took a big breath and said, "Promise me very time you transform between human and Espeon that you'll owe me 3 Eevee pups."  
"ADA!" said Rini out loud.  
"Ah relax Rini! Sure I will!" I said to Ada as I patted her on the head.  
She held up her left paw and said, "Shake on it!!!"  
I grabbed and shook her paw. No harm eh? Besides. I already told her that I'll never mate with her. I stood back up.  
"Great!" said Jack in a fast voice, "Now let's all get out of here before..."  
"Mr. Gander shows up!!!" said Mr. Gander as he entered the washroom.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jon, Jack and Rini all said at the same time.  
"I'm finished..." I wimpered. Great? What else can happen next!?!?

******

------------------------------------

**  
  
  
Did you like? Good. I'm sure you did. I got to get back to writing other fics now. So, were-pokeism will have to wait. Sorry. Until then, visit the pokemonfaqs! For all your pokemon needs! Later chu! Raichu and Jessie are having a fight again >_<... See if I can stop it! *Throws down Maraca's and runs to stop the fight* **:P**


	7. The final day at camp

  


_**Were-pokeism  
Chapter 7  
By: Sandact6**_

Hello! This is the beloved Pikachu Sandact6 here with another chapter of Were-pokeism! I've been busy for the past while doing many things so I hope you can forgive me. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle is the best game I've ever played!!! Shadow is my new role model! **"I am the ulimate life form!"** (o^_^o) Well. **_Copyright Sandact6 2002_**. Enjoy chu!

* * *

"And may I add what are you doing up so early!?!?" questioned Mr. Gander in sharp tone. 

Jon quickly closed his eyes and pretended he was sleep walking. Even slowly walked into a bathroom stall and started kissing it! Man! I can't believe this actually works for him sometimes! 

We all stared in disbelief at time. Even Mr. Gander stopped and couldn't believe what he was watching. 

"Um... Jon..." I said to him, "Mr. Gander seen you wide awake when he caught us. So, you're just making a fool of yourself." 

"Too late." added his brother Jack. 

"Aw..." said Jon as he stopped kissing the stall, "But I don't wanna do dishes..." 

Mr. Gander, being the truthful being he is, replied, "Well next time think of that BEFORE you come to the bathroom all night!" 

Adults... Can't they come up with a BETTER excuse than that!?!? 

"Jack. What is YOUR pitiful attempt to get out of this one?" asked Mr. Gander as he stood up straight and put an evil smile on his face. 

We all looked at Jack. We can tell he was so nervous he was sweating! "Um... Er..." he said as he tugged on his PJ collar. "I needed to use the bathroom?" he concluded. 

Oh my Mew... Rule #1. NEVER end a sentence in a question if the person who asked you also asked a question to begin with! 

"Dishes for you!" said Mr. Gander quickly and without remorse. 

"Aw man... I hate dishes..." pouted Jack he scuffed the floor with his feet. 

Mr. Gander turned to Rini and asked, "Have you got a better one? And it better be good. Since you're not in the girls side of camp." 

"I have no excuse." said Rini as me made a little bow to Mr. Gander the way Chinese people do, "I sincerely apologize for my habits." 

"Good girl!" he said in an impressed voice, "You'll only do the washing now!" 

What a suck up she was!!! I mean some people get away from things easily, but this! "EEERRR!!!" I thought I grumbled out. 

All of them stared at me in disbelief then. Aw crap! Was my ears or tail showing!?!? I can't look now! Not with Mr. Gander here!!! 

"Uh... Sam..." he said while staring at me in partial shock, "Are you aware you just carried on the word, "Es" for about a half a second?" 

What? That's Odd... I swear I said, "Eeerrr!" not, "Eeesss!" Oh well! Time to get to more important matters! How to avoid this... Oh man... Think... Think... AH! I got it! I'll act like an Espeon! Maybe Mr. Gander will think I'm having an identity crisis or something. So I got on my hands and knees , stuck my tongue out and gave a goofy smile. I swear I'll never forgive myself if this doesn't work! "Es es!" I barked in a happy tone. Then I started to chase my pretend... Well... Where my tail would be if it was sticking out anyway. All along making a dumb smile. I swear if Jon, Rini, or ANYBODY else mentions this to ANY OTHER living soul, I will hunt them down myself! Because this is just to embarrassing to even described in words! Jack, Jon, Ada, Mr. Gander and Rini were looking at me like I was from the looney bin. I stopped spinning around and barked, "Es es!" in another happy tone of voice. 

"Are... you... even Sam?" asked Ada. She looked at me like I was crazy. Oh! This better had work! 

"The things that kids do to avoid the dishes now a days..." said Mr. Gander as he looked at me oddly. 

Did it work? PLEASE, Please say it di!! 

Mr. Gander shook his head and stood upright again, "Well, nice shot! Sam! You're doing double time for letting a wild pokemon in the dorm!" 

"Nice try, Sam..." said Jon in a sly voice 

"OH! The things I'm gonna tell when I get home!" Rini said barely holding her excitement. 

"Nice face, Sam..." complemented Jack on my face. 

I swear, if I'd seen my face now, I'll would rolled over and died laughing. My tongue was still stuck out of my mouth. And I had a shocked face on as well. Making for an act that looked more stupid than the Espeon acting gag. Well... I can make the special effects look better at night at least... While I'm an Espeon... As if I'll ever let him see he while that!!! 

"Now come on!" said Mr. Gander leaving the room, "By the time you get dressed, it will be wake up time for the others." 

"Next time Sammy boy." said Ada as she walked past me. She made her tail run across my neck as she passed me. 

"OH! Jack! Jack!" said Jon as he came up to the left of me and said in a 3 year old voice, "Can we keep the puwitty statue!?!?" 

Jack seemed to go along with the joke and said, "No. Sorry son. Maybe next time!" 

"Aw..." said Jon as we left the room, "But I really meant it..." 

"Sssuuuurrrreeee you did." said Jack as he also left the bathroom. 

"No! I really did!" I heard him yell back. 

I, in the meantime, ignored all this. And still was having my shocked face. I just did the most embarrassing thing of all time, and got nothing... I just made a fool out of myself in front of my friends, the camp counselor and a hot Vaporeon that really likes me... OK! No contest! This years winner for the biggest idiot award is... SAM HEALMAN! Great... ___ 

Rini calmly walked up next to me, and undid my hat. Letting my ears pop up. 

I still didn't move, I still couldn't believe what I just done... 

She then scratched behind my ears. "There there boy... NOTHING was worth that!" 

Why the hell was she... She... Was she doing a great job of petting behind my ears... I never knew it felt so nice... And shocked face to have melted away in the pleasure and my legs and arms grew weak of holding my upper body... If this wasn't heaven, I don't know what is!!! It felt ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo relaxing... 

"Like it uh?" asked Rini while she kept on scratching behind my ears. 

"Eeeeesssss..." the word slipped out of my mouth. Who cares what I was talking like, this felt too good to explain good enough... 

"Knew you would." said Rini as she stood up, "My friend has a Jolteon. I knew you'll like it, since he does as well." 

"Aw..." I said as I stood up, "Esp esp espe espe..." 

Rini looked at me and said, "Because you looked STUPID on the floor like that. And also, are you aware that you said, "Why did you stop?" in Espeon language?" 

CRASH AND BURN! I did too! "Well. Can't you take a joke!?!?" I said to he as I redid the hat back up. 

She shrugged, "Whatever Espeon boy. Not my problem." And with that. She left the room too. 

Oi... Just... 5 hours, 34 minutes and 21 seconds until this hellhole camp is officially OVER!!! WOOHOO! Now... Let's see if I an actually make it through this day. Shall we? 

I slaked off slowly back to my room. Mr. Gander was knocking on the doors of the other rooms. Yelling at them to get up or else the food for breakfast was going to the pokemon in the forest (They really keep that word too. I found out the hard way). When I got back to my dorm, Jack and Jon were lying down in bed fully clothed and bored like hell. Jon couldn't play his GBA because Mr. Gander was too close and he might risk to take it away from him. And Jack was on the bunk above Jon reading a book. "Dune" it was called. Heard it was a good book. Last, on my bunk was Ada. Laying down with her eyes closed. I just laid on the bunk as if Ada wasn't there and looked at the bunk above me. 

"You slept with her already?" said Jon HOPEFULLY joking, "And I though I moved fast!" 

I looked at him with an evil glare. While Ada perked her head up and growled at him while I guess baring her teeth. 

Jon made a worried face. He looked a bit scared. 

"You're in over your head here." complemented Jack while not looking away from his book, "Two beats one here. I'm not joining in on this. So best to stay away from those two." 

"I... think I just might..." said Jon slowly regretting he ever said that statement. 

"If I did sleep with Sam, I'll brag about it..." said Ada as she feel asleep. 

I signed. I waited for 2 more minutes for nothing really. The sounds of Mr. Gander banging on the doors and Jack flipping the pages of his book every now and then. As I became bored as hell. I asked, "Ada. Why do I understand Pokemon language?" 

She sat up and put her front paws on my stomach. And rested her head on her paws. "Well. The speech section of your brain has grown. It's more advanced than Jack and Jon's over there. It picks up Pokemon language now. Trust me. Being a Were_pokemon does have it's advantages." 

"What about the disadvantages?" I asked her. 

"Well..." she started off, "There's the turning into Pokemon thing... And the fact that your- body-will-combine-with-Espeon-parts-and-human-parts-like-your-ears-and-tail-now-but-only-much-worse-has-yet-to-come..." 

What the... I never knew a mumble could last that long... "OK." I said as I continued to look up. 

"Oh Sam." said Mr. Gander as he entered our dorm, "I phoned your parents..." 

WHAT!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! How could of he found out about my... Er... Wereism!?!? How the... 

"...About that Vaporeon following you." he finished. 

Oh. Next time I better listen to the full sentence next time! "And what about it?" I asked. 

"Well. Since that Vaporeon likes..." 

"Loves." she added while at that word. 

"...You so much, they said you can keep it for a pet." 

Oh... Crap... 

"WHAT!?!?" said Ada as she jumped up, "YES! We can be together now Sammy boy!" and with that she jumped on my face and starting licking it. 

"AAAHHH!!! FACE LICKER FACE LICKER!!! GET OFF GET OFF!" I yelled trying to get her off. 

Jon and Mr. Gander helped Ada off of me. "Yup. Good pet." sighed Jon as he put Ada on the bed again. 

Great. Not only do I have to go through my life while turning into an Espeon slowly. But now I have to go through my life with a love blinded Vaporeon AND me turning into an Espeon slowly! Just great... 

"Oh yes, you guys." added Mr. Gander as we left the room, "Don't be late for breakfast. After all. You guys DO have to do the dishes!!!" 

"But Rini was with us..." complained Jon. 

"She'll be joining you too." he added. Then he looked at Ada and said, "You better not lick off the plates for them either Vaporeon!" 

Although my ears were bent down a little and stuffed under my hat, I can still hear Ada mumble, "Must resist urge to kill. Must resist urge to kill." over and over again. 

And with that Mr. Gander left the room. 

"Damn di..." But just before Jack could finish saying that... 

"Oh. Great hat Sam! I really mean it!" said Mr. Gander as he yelled out. 

"Strike one." said Jon while playing with his fingers. 

Strike one at what may I add? Oh well. Best to ignore it. Well. Jack is busy reading a book, and Jon is busy in his own little word (Enter Jon playing with his fingers here). And, there's Ada , The Vaporeon that's love crazy about me. Hm... Should I... After all... I think she might actually be asleep now... We did stay up the entire night... Or... Maybe she'll toss that aside... Wait. Plans. Plans for were for her to sleep and stuff! "Ada." I said looking at her to the left of me. 

"Yes Sam?" she asked in a groggy voice. 

"We need to discuss some plans..." I said to her. 

After the word "Plans". Ada almost in 2 seconds went to a laying down form to laying down with her head up about 3 centimeters and said, "Sure! Our wedding will take place in Las Vagas, you can invite whoever you want, and I might plan for us to stay in the woods near your place!" She smiled and closed her eyes. Seemed like to her that , that plan was perfect. Only one problem. Me. Would I actually marry her? Um... Let me think. No. 

"Er..." I said in a little stunned voice, "That's not the plans I meant..." 

"Oh..." she said in a disappointed tone, "Is it close?" 

"Not even." I replied, "I wanted to discuss plans for my house. Like where you are going to sleep and stuff." 

Without even a second of thinking, Ada said quickly, "No problem Sam! I'll sleep on your bed with you!!!" 

Hm. Seemed fine to me, nothing could go wrong. And if Ada wanted to get, "Frisky"... I'll just simply say no. Yup! All planned out! "Well. Since you're never going to mate with me, sure you can." 

"OH THANK YOU SAM!!!" said Ada as she stuck her tongue about to lick me. 

O_O!!! NNNNOOOO!!! NOT THAT!!! "NO!!! YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME FOR THAT WHEN WE GET HOME!!!" 

"I sure will! I never knew you wanted it that fast!" Ada seemed super happy now. 

"What do you mean I..." Think... Think... Plenty of time for that when we get... Oh crap... "You know damn well that's not what I mean!!!" I yelled out to her. 

"Too late for that now!" she counteracted. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed into my pillow. 

"What's wrong with Sam?" Asked Jon to Jack 

"To put this in terms you understand, he'll have to get busy with Ada when they get back to his house." said Jack 

"I don't..." He paused for a second there, before continuing with, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! SUCKER!!!" 

"Eeeesssss..." I whimpered under my pillow. Note to self, never try to mind game Ada. She's as good, if not as better as Rini at it. 

"BREAKFAST TIME!" announced the PA system, "JACK AND JON COYRATA, RINI SKYESA AND SAM HEALMAN. you're STAYING AFTER TO WASH THE DISHES. THAT IS ALL." 

Jack put down his book and said, "They really go the extra distance here to publicly humiliate you." 

"That's what they did to me the entire time I've been here..." I said with face still in pillow lying down on my stomach. 

"Well!" said Jon as he climbed out of his bed, "No time like the present. Better get going or else they might feed extra food to the Pokemon just to make us clean more dishes." He stretched, then walked out of the room. 

"For another rare time in my life I actually agree with my brother. Come on Sam." said Jack as he put his book away and leapt off the top bunk, "We got breakfast to eat." 

Breakfast? Hm... That rings a bell... Breakfast... Isn't that... OH YEA! Sorry. I haven't had a decent meal ever since I came to this hellhole. And most likely never will! Thank god this is Omega... No. Not the god. 

I lifted my face off the pillow and said to Jack, "Yeah. I guess they would. They do everything else to me..." I got up out of bed. Stretched out for the first time as an Espeon Hybrid, then started to leave... Odd... Isn't there something missing... I looked back on my bed. Ada was out like a light. "Yes!" I whispered. 

"Excuse m..." I grabbed Jack's mouth over and pointed to Ada 

"The living hormone is asleep!" I quietly said. And took my hand off Jack's mouth. 

"Ah..." Jack quietly whispered. And with that. We both left for the "Messier" hall. 

At the Mess hall. I picked up my breakfast. "Great..." I said while looking down at my food, "3 rock cakes, 1 glass of rotten goats milk and moldy log syrup. Great... Just great..." Now... A place to sit... Hm... Odd. Rini's always free. Oh well. I walked over to her and said, "Hey Rini." 

"Hey Sam." greeted Rini as she was eating her food. If that's what it's called. "Talk to Ada lately?" 

"Yeah." I said as I sat down. "I don't know why she is into me so much!" I said as I tried to cut up my rock-cakes . "After all. I've heard of people going fast. But DANG!" I poured syrup on my rock-cakes then. "Wanting to do it after my first. A_hem". I did this because I didn't want to explain it here. 

"Yea. I get it" said Jenny drinking her milk of goat, "Go on." 

"And well ME on the other hand, I might be switching between my two at night like chain smoker's change brands!" I stabbed some of the rockcakes and stuffed them in my mouth. "I don't know what to do Rini." I said with my mouth full, "This whole concept about pokemon and me is starting to creep me out. Don't you find it weird that you can talk to pokemon?" 

"I got used to it." replied Rini, "You'll get used to it too Espeon boy." 

"Rini! Are you aware about the fact that morph into an Espeon at night!?!?" I whispered to her. 

"And your point being?" asked Rini. 

"Well. I guess all of us need freakish parts about us. Like your pink hair. You look like a bloody monster." I stuffed another slab of rockcake into my mouth 

Rini seemed offended by this. "Sam, that was mean. You know that I can't help my hair color!!!" 

WHAT IS COMING OVER ME!?!? I just taunted my best friend! NOT GIRLFRIEND!!! "Sorry Rini." I replied while eating the tasteless slab, "I guess I'm a bit more edgy now..." 

"Tell me about it..." said Rini as she finished off her breakfast. "Ah... Good breakfast..." 

"You got a stomach of a Snorlax..." I complimented her 

"I know that isn't an insult." she replied. Then, she looked around the room at all the windows. "Were is Ada anyway?" 

"It's asleep." I said referring to Ada as it 

Rini made an insulted face, "Rephrase that sentence better..." 

"Oh fine." I sighed as I finished my milk, "She's on my bed asleep. I guess she got tried after last night." 

"I know what you mean..." replied Rini, "I had to take double the amount of stimulants I usually take..." 

Well. You see. Rini has a disorder. She is really down all the time without her stimulants. So, in order to remain her bright and cheery self, she takes them whenever she needs. Or else otherwise she is really moody and lifeless. Depressed is a better way to put it. But she can't take to many. Or else she might become hyper (That is REALLY bad! She talks really fast and stuff!) But, the main thing about that she told me is never take them before going to bed. Unless you don't want to be awake all night. "Woah. That's a lot. What about your sleep?" 

"I'll sleep it off when I get home. Drugs should wear off by then. Well. Changing the subject." said Rini as she thought hard, "What will..." 

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" yelled out Mr. Gander, "I got two things to say! One, Sam has a cool new hat!" 

"Kill me now..." I moaned out of embarrassment as I buried my head in my arms. 

But to my surprise, people liked it! "Wow! Cool hat!" and "Man! I gotta get me one of those" were some of the compliments I received. 

"That was a surprise..." said Rini. 

"STRIKE NUMBER 105!" yelled out Jon from across the room 

"AND NOW BACK TO MY MORE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" yelled out Mr. Gander, "Since this is your last day here, we figured to invite a guest. Mr. Follgen!" 

"Es?" I said as I lifted my face from in my arms. 

"Pleasure to be here." announced the person. He was wearing a white chef's hat and had a heavy french accent. 

"Well. What are you going to do while you're here?" asked Mr. Gander 

OH! He was a chef! Hope he's good! 

"I am going to make..." he reached into his backpack and pulled out a picture of a REALLY fat cream dog, "La bombe! It's the mother of all deserts! It has 3 pounds of butter per square decimeter, cream from the finest Miltank milk and chocolate sssooo dark, that not even light can escape it's grasp..." 

So... Good... I MUST HAVE IT!!! All people (including me) ran up to the front trying to grab the picture. 

The chef, grabbed a spoon and hit some people away with it, "BACK FOOLS BACK! It is only picture! The real thing will be done when it is about time to leave!" 

"Aw..." announced the crowd in disappointment as they went back to their seats. 

"You hung your tongue out Sam..." whispered Rini to me. 

"So did everyone else." I said back to her. I knew she thought this had something to do with my Espeon side. I sat back down as I punched the table. Well. One thing for sure. I MUST HAVE THAT BOMBE!!! 

"Rini!" I said quickly to her, "I must have some of that Bombe! NO MATTER WHAT AND HOW!!!" 

"Even mate with Ada?" asked Rini. 

I paused for a few seconds before answering it. "Maybe not that desperate..." I said slowly... 

"Well! Everyone out now!" announced Mr. Gander, "Football and Soccer is being played outside now. Get going to it!" 

Soccer... I LOVE SOCCER! Football... Hm... Maybe when I gain 100 extra pounds. BUT SOCCER IS GOOD! My team won the soccer tournaments! I ran towards the door as fast as I could. Until... 

"Hold it boy!" said Mr. Gander, "Did you forget your little chore?" 

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I went on my knees and screamed towards the roof. Their making me wash the dishes... 

"Shut up and get your gloves." said Jon, "Oh. you're doing the washing." And he threw the gloves on my face. 

I stood up and the gloves fell off my face. I reached over to pick them up. Oh man. Why... Of all the sports to have while I'm doing chores. Why soccer... Why? IT'S NOT FAIR!!! 

"Now Mr. Follgen," I overheard Mr. Gander. 

Hm... Well! Never hurts to eavesdrop! I pretended to dust off my gloves while I was really listening... Guess these big ears have some useful properties... 

"I hope you don't mind. But some kids need to wash the dishes while you making the deserts." 

"No problem mon ami!" he said, "I've Travaillé in far worse situations than this! Your friends will get the first of the desert for this!" 

First... Slices... SWEET! I guess it DOES pay off to do work! Soccer can wait for now... Es es es... 

... 

Dammit... I gotta stop doing that... And stop cursing too... I stopped dusting off the gloves and ran into the kitchen. Screw the rest of the talk! All I needed to hear was that "They", "Get" and "First slice" was all I needed to hear! 

Jack, Jon and Rini were at the sink washing the... Oh... My... God... 

"Come here and help us!" yelled out Jon to me, "These dishes are not going to dry themselves!!!" 

There must be at least 200 dishes!!! DEAR MEW! Did they ever wash them!?!? Oh well... I sure hope this work is actually good... "Oh fine!" I said putting on my gloves and grabbing a drying cloth. I walked up next to the wet dishes and started to dry them off. I looked out the window in front of me. Lucky kids... Playing soccer... I would kick Mr. Gander if I wasn't getting rewarded for this. Oh. And speaking of which. Should I be a good friend and tell them about the desert we will get? Or! NOT tell them about the desert. And while they pack their bags, I get some french food! Whatever shall I pick? Es es es... 

"Some day... I will become an Espeon trainer..." mumbled out Jack in a barely audio able voice. Pays having big ears. 

"Guess what!?!?" I spoke up to them in a cherry voice. No WAY I want to be a trained Espeon! 

"Yes my pet Espeon?" replied Rini 

This is getting bad... "I know what we'll get if we do these dishes!" 

"Get to the point!" shouted out Jon. Sounded like he just about had enough with me. 

*FINISH THE SENTENCE! Or else I'll NEVER use Psychic power for you again if you ever learn it!* screamed out my head. ............................ Great... Now I'm going insane... "Well. That kind chef over there said we'll get the first piece of the La bombe if we do all of the dishes." 

All of them stopped of what they were doing and their eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. 

"What..." said Jack while still perceiving into the water... 

"First piece... Of... La bombe..." said Jon while doing the same. Both of their bodies appeared like statues. Frozen still. 

Rini. On the other hand. Went totally crazy. The idea of having the La bombe first was just too much for her... "OUT OF MY WAY YOU SLOWPOKES! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW A REAL PERSON DOES THESE DISHES TO GET SOMETHING!!!" 

Rini pushed all of us away. And started to wash the dishes at hyper speed! I never knew a human could wash that fast! Jack and Jon went from their, "stunned" faces, to their, "Holy crap I cannot believe what I'm seeing faces!" 

Even I, was stunned into what I was seeing... I never knew it was humanly possible to do this! Rini was at hyper speed, doing all the dishes! I never knew she was like this! And at this rate, the dishes will be done in 1 minute! 

"Incroyable..." said Mr. Follgen behind us, "I never knew Rini was so good that this... Well! Ignore that! It's all about teamwork! And you need to help her! So get going!" 

We didn't even do as much as look back at him. Rini doing the dishes at light speed was more than enough for us... 

"Help your friend or get nothing." he spoke in a serious tone 

Before I can even say, "OK." Jack was drying the dishes and Jon stacking them up at a pace that was near equal to Rini's. "Uh..." I said dumbfounded and blinking. 

"Your friends are rapid at this non?" spoke the Chef 

"I guess they are..." 

"Well. Moi has a job for you. Follow me." The Chef walked towards the deserts he was making. 

I followed him. And took off my gloves in the meantime. I wondered what he wanted me for? 

"Oui oui! I'll need some help with zis!" he said with a thick french accent, "You need to beat the eggs for the La Bombe! Can you do so enfant?" 

I didn't know what enfant meant, BUT I'LL SURE AS HECK DO ANYTHING TO GET THAT DESERT! "Yes sir Mr. Follgen!" I saluted him with my hand. 

"That's the spirit, my boy!" he said to me, "Here's the egg beater, and take off that hat! It looks torpide!" And he simply pulled off my hat 

My ears underneath my hat sprung up, free from their crowed prison, and showing them in all of their white, towering glory 

Mr. Follgen stared wide_eyed at my ears. It looked like he just seen a Gengar or somethin! 

"I... I can explain!" I desperately pleaded. I had no clue what to say! Oh man! I got my secret found out ALREADY!?!? It's only been a few hours! What if he sends me to some french lab! I'll be eating French food for the rest of my life! I don't want to eat Magcargo's! ICK! Though the other food might be nice... 

"Icroyable..." said Mr. Follgen mesmerized, "I've seen good fake ears, but never as good as yours..." 

Fake ears? HOW DARE HE... Wait a minute... I hate my Espeon ears... AH! He thinks their fake! GOOD! I'll use this! "Yup! I made them myself! Using hair from my mom's pet barber shop! So I just slapped them on just for fun!" I made a nervous smile as I put my hand behind my neck. I only PRAYED he will bite for it... 

"Well! I must admit! Keep that up, and it might be the next fashion style in Paris!" he ended that off with a french laugh 

"Yes... Fashion style..." I muttered in an angry tone. 

"Well! Keep your hat then mon ami!" he tossed my hat back over to me, "And lets see if your art skills are as good as your cooking skills!" And with another french laugh, he went back to rolling the bread dough. 

That... Was TOO close for comfort... I stuffed my ears back in my hat and started to beat the eggs. For, in which, seemly like eternity watching the kids outside play soccer. "Eeeooonnn..." I whined. 

"DONE!" said Rini as she threw her washcloth into the sink. 

Well OK! A little time has gone by since I last whined, and if you think you actually want me to describe an hour of beating eggs and hearing dishes stack, you need your head checked... 

"And so are ze bombe's!" announced Mr. Follgen, "And tu get first dibs!" 

"YES!" we all shouted out at once. 

"When can we eat them!?!?" I shouted, barely containing my exictment. 

"As soon as ze cool off. In ze meantime, you can wait in the mess hall!" 

As it seemed like eternity, we took off our aprons, and walked out to the mess hall. Where they were setting up for the, thankfully, last meal for summer camp. We sat down at a table that was already set, and I started to think. What did I do to deserve this? Being a Espeon hybrid with a twist. Well sure, I had nothing against normal hybrids (Heck, I talk to them on a chat-line at home), but still... They usually look sad or depressed about the way some people treat them... And they always make me feel a bit... Uncomfortable for some reason or another... And here I am, a hybrid myself. Then, me becoming an Espeon sometime in the not_so_distant future. Hm. Kinda ironic if you think about it. 

"Hey Sam, what's the matter?" asked Jack 

"Yea... You looked like you're stoned or something..." claimed Jon 

"Well... Ada said that I'll become a full blown Espeon sometime soon, and, not to mention in the meantime I'm a hybrid between a Espeon and a human. Without no control of when I transform into an Espeon..." I sighed and continued, "I mean... What can I do after I'm a pure Espeon? I can't think of anything an Espeon can do really..." 

"That isn't true Sam..." Rini exclaimed in a voice of remorse for me, "You can find lots of things to do as and Espeon." 

"Like what?" I asked 

"Well. Using your powers to help lift things is a good one." exclaimed Jack 

"That, and mating farms are always a nice alterative." suggested Jon 

Me, Jack and Rini gave a sharp look at him. Giving him the fact that I was serious here. 

"OK... I'm shutting up..." he replied as he slunk back down into his chair. 

"Well, the important thing is, that's we're your friends, and we'll be here for you anytime you need us." said Rini as she back me a pat on the back. 

Well. I had one thing I had to look up for, was that friends who would support me. Jon, Jack, Rini, and yes, even later on Ada. Whenever I needed help, I'd be glad to know who to turn too. "Thanks guys... It really makes it much easier for me to go through with this with you here." 

"You can call me anytime you want Sam." said Jack to me, "I'll always be willing to listen to what you have to say." 

"I'm rarely serious, but so am I Sam. I'm there if you ever need me." agreed Jon 

"And I'm your best friend..." Rini added with her hand still on my back, "So, you'll know you can talk to me about whatever you want, even when you're a pokemon." 

I sat up and said, "you're right! I should worry about the present! Not the future!" 

"Damn straight!" agreed Jon 

"I'll be the Sam, I'm supposed to be! And try to live my life the best I can in both forms!" 

"That a boy!" yelled out Jack 

"And where are those deserts?!" I finally said as I stood up and raised my arm into the air. 

"Right here!" yelled out an all to familiar french voice behind me. 

I made a shocked face, and slowly looked behind me. It was Mr. Follgen, holding up a tray with 4 plates, each holding a piece of the bombe, and, he was looking right at me, with my arm raised into the air like a fool. 

"How much did you hear of what I just said..." I nervously asked, not moving a muscle. 

"Most of it." he said and he passed us the bombe's with eating equipment, "You know, you could have just said that you were a hybrid. I wouldn't have cared." 

I slowly started to sit down and pick up my fork. "Really?" 

"Oh oui. You could have just been form locked in human mode. Rare, but happens. And now, I'll leave you to your reward... Avoir!" And with that, he leaped back into the kitchen. 

Before I started eating, I took Rini's fork JUST as she was about to eat a piece of the bombe and asked, "Rini, you really don't mind me like this? As a Were_pokemon?" 

Rini kept her eye on the fork as she spoke, "Of course Sam... I don't mind at all... Your body may change on the outside, but the heart that beats inside your chest will always remain the same!" 

;_; THAT IS SO TRUE! *sob* Well... I never actually cried there but... 

"Now Sam..." Rini laid her hand on my shoulder, still keeping a Hoot Hoot's eye on the fork, "Please... For the sake of Celebi... Please give me that fork..." 

I gave the fork back to her, and no sooner than a second later she was eating the bombe. Which reminds me... *Eats a piece out of it* This HAS to be what they serve in heaven!!! 

"MAN, OH MAN! That was heaven! I can't describe that in any words!" yelled out Jon as we were walking back up to the dorms. 

"Best thing I ever ate in all my total life..." replied Jack. 

"I want seconds!" I yelled out after them 

"Me too!" Joined in Rini 

Ten minutes have passed with us eating out bombe's and we beat the other kids to it (YES!), but now, we have to pack out things, since the buses are already here. *Sigh* Oh well... I'll get my soccer fix next time. 

"Well... Your life's gonna be more interesting Sam..." said Jack while he opened the doors for us. 

"Why do you say that Jack?" I questioned. 

Rini replied, "Think about it Sam, you're gonna be both an Espeon and human at times. And, you got this love-struck Vaporeon on your tail all the time! Now, if that's not an interesting life, I dunno what is!" 

I laughed a bit, "Yea! I guess you're right!" 

"But there's that fact that you'll become an Espeon..." muttered Jon 

"But that will not be for some TIME Jon!" counteracted Rini. I knew Rini right here was trying to make me feel better, because she knows how much I'll LOATHE the day into which I become an Espeon... And how Ada's dream will also come true on that day sadly... 

"But until then, I might as well enjoy myself!" I opened the door to my dorm 

"And you'll have me to enjoy it with!" Ada replied on the bed smiling. 

CRAP! Thought she was sleeping... "Ada... Weren't you sleeping?" I asked. 

"I woke up!" she said in a angry voice, "Please tell me WHY you closed the door when you know DAMN RIGHT WELL I CAN'T OPEN IT!?!?" 

"Well you see, Ada..." I said putting my hand behind my head, "I thought..." Thinkofliefast... thinkofliefast... "I thought that you were such a attractive looking Vaporeon, that I had to close the door to make sure other people didn't steal you!" 

"Have you gone sick?" asked Jack 

"OH SAM! You really do care for me!" shouted out Ada as she jumped off the bed, "I never, you..." 

"Yea yea whatever..." I said as I walked past her, "If you're gonna help us, act like you're sleeping again, OK?" I took out my gym bag and started to pack my clothes back in it. 

"Oh but Sam! I can help you fold your clothes! Especially your underwear!" 

OK! That is just wrong! "Ada! You know damn right well I'm not going to mate with you! So why don't you just find another Were-pokemon like me and annoy them instead!" 

"No can do, Sammy boy!" Ada grinned 

"And why is that!?" 

"Once Vaporeons pick their mates, it's for LIFE! And besides, you promised that you'll mate with me already, remember?" 

"Yes, but I didn't exactly say when, now did I?" Wait a second... Oh crap... 

"Yes you did specify when! When you fully become an Espeon you'll owe me 3 Eevee pups for every time you transformed! And don't think I'll forget this either!" 

Man... She's good... "Fine... I'll keep my bloody promise..." 

"Oh goody goody!" she squealed happily. 

I started to pack my clothes while Ada INSISTED she helped me... And I gotta admit, she's not that bad at packing! I never let her near my underwear though... That's a fact... Then, as I was just cleaning out of my bed drawer, I saw something behind my bed. So, I picked it up and opened it. There were comics inside... REALLY good drawn black and white ones... Of our days at camp! Like the night at the campfire where my pants caught fire... 

First frame

Sam: AAAHHH!!! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!! NEED WATER!!! 

Jon: Water's in a can over there... *Points to the right* 

Second frame

Sam: *Running out of frame* Thanks! 

Jack: Hey... Isn't that the gas can? 

Third frame

*Words "FLOOSH"appear in big letters drawn above Jack and Jon's head* 

Sam: *Off frame* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Jon: I'm evil! Aren't I? 

That was funny! I don't care if that was me it still was uproarious!!! Although that's now how it really went... Then, I looked in the corner... Jack's name was there!!! No way! He could of never drawn this! His sense of humor is nonexistent virtually!!! So I asked, "Hey Jack, is this yours?" 

Jack turned around and looked like he'd seen a Gengar on his face, then, quickly running up to me and grabbing the book and clutching it to his chest saying nervously, "Yup! Sure is!" 

"Those are really great comics Jack! There really funny!" 

"Oh now come on I..." Jack was cut short by his brother. 

"Jack... My brother... JACK PAUL COYRATA, DOING SOMETHING FUNNY!?!?" 

"Now this I gotta see!" said Rini as she took the book, right from Jack's grasp and started to read it. His brother Jon joined Rini immediately. 

"Come on Rini! Give it back! It's private!" Jack said tryin to get the book back from Rini but to no avail. 

"OH MY MEW! This is really funny!" tried to speak Jon while laughing, "This is the time Sam got bitten by the Espeon!" 

"What!?!? Let me see!" I pushed Jon aside. 

centeriFrame one/i/center 

Jon, Jack and Rini: Hey Sam 

Sam: *Lookin sad* Hey guys... 

centeriFrame two/i/center 

Jack: So, Rini told us you got attacked by an Espeon? 

Rini: How is it Sam? 

centeriFrame three/i/center 

Sam: *Holding up arm with an Espeon still biting arm* Well... It should let go any second now... 

*Jon, Jack, and Rini are all staring at the Espeon, just like the O_O face, all big eyed* 

"HA! That is funny! This actually wants me to laugh back on that occasion!" I replied 

"Ah come on... I'm not that good..." said Jack modestly. 

"Yes you are Jack!" shouted out Jon in disbelief, "You really are! I never knew you had a funny side!!!" 

"You got a talent here Jack... A real good one..." complimented Rini, "Can you draw a bigger picture of me?" 

"Sure I guess..." hesitated Jack 

"Thanks!" Rini tossed him back the book which he caught. Then, she looked around. "Where's Ada?" 

"Right here..." she said walking back into the room, "I just needed to do my business." 

"I don't want to know..." I said cramming the last of my clothes into the bag. 

"You sure, Sam!?!?" Ada hopped on top of my bag and stuck her snout in my face, "It'll be really interesting to know female body parts!" 

"Yes, but just not yet!" I pushed her aside and managed to zip close my bag. "There... I got my stuff done... How about yours?" 

"We're all done." said Rini. 

"Great! Onto the buses!" I said. 

Well. The buses were those kind that has little places over the seat so that you can store your belongings too, so at least that was solved there. The person who owned the bus said he was even kind enough to take Ada with us! "Just as long she doesn't go on my floor." And, of course, Ada wanting to rip his head off, but that was quickly counteracted by him saying, "And she'll have to sit on your lap." Oy... Well... She better make a damn good pet then... We sat near the back row, for explanations yet unknown, Rini just liked the back seats better for some reason. I sat next to the window for a few reasons, one is that so Ada would have a harder time getting over me and have to get past Rini if she was going to try to do anything funny, and a second was that hopefully Ada will be too busy looking out the window to pay any attention to me. 

"But I wanted the window seat!" Rini whined. 

"Sorry Rini, but me and Ada voted for it, it's two vs. one!" I replied 

"Sorry Rini! You lose!" Ada added 

"No fair!" Rini pouted and sat down in her chair. 

"Now come on Rini, I need you here just in case Ada tries to jump over me." I said trying to cheer her up. 

"Now why would I do that?" answered Ada in a seductive tone, rubbing her head on my chest and murring. 

"Jeez... You sure like Sam, Ada..." said Rini in a bit freaked out voice. 

"I'll just hope you'll be good around the house..." I said to her sternly 

"That Vaporeon is evil I tell you, Evil! EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" 

"Jon you said that about ALL the pokemon..." Rini pushed Jon back into his seat behind us. 

"I just want attention..." Jon said in a timid, scared voice. 

"And my name's Ada, freak..." Ada managed to say 

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" yelled out Mr. Gander in front of the bus 

"Here's your chances for it." announced Jack to his brother 

"I want attention only to me..." he pouted 

"I hope you all had a great time at our camp!" he shouted 

"We did!" everyone on the bus replied 

"Apart from me..." I mumbled to myself disagreeing 

"And we hope to see you again next year!" 

"Over my dead body..." I muttered. 

"Actually Sam, you'll be a full Espeon by then remember?" replied Ada 

Oh yea... I will be too... "Thank you for the no pet rules!" I said to myself. 

"Well, from all of us at Camp Ivysaur, we wish you a safe and happy summer!" saluted Mr. Gander as he left. 

"Or whatever little is left of it..." I said. And, after, what seemed like decades, we departed summer camp and left for good... WOOHOO! TV and video games here I come!  


* * *

  
Not many ending notes today children... Oy... I need something... Water... 


	8. POV of a pervert Vaporeon

**_Were-pokeism_  
Chapter 8**  
By: Sandact6

As a search to find out what kind of stories I'm good at writing, I Sandact declare this story an exparimential fic. Where different expariements will be tried out in each and every story to see if the fic will go along with it perfectly, today I allow this chapter of Were-pokeism to be told in Ada's Point-of-view. As for the guest stars, you'll be in the next chapter! I promise!  


* * *

"Oh Ada honey, I'm back!" shouted my dear husband as he walked into our den.

"Hello dear husband of mine!" I said as he licked me on the face. "I see you you've come back much earlier than usual from your daily hunt, why is that?" .

He sighed as he gave his explanation. "I could not concentrate… Just being away from you tugs at the inner soul at my heart, destroying whatever confidence I may have." .

"Oh Sam!" and skipped next to my husband and rubbed my neck against his. "Your sssooo romantic…".

He licked my neck fin in response, sending chills down my spine. "Oh I can go a lot further than that my love…".

"I know!" I giggled, and when we both closed our eyes for, as award as it may seem, a human style French kiss. We moved in. Closer… Closer….

******

.

THUD THUD! .

I awoke with a start to see that it was all a dream. But at least I was on my soon-to-be husbands lap, with his hopefully, friend sleeping next to him, and tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumber in the seats behind us. Ooohhh… If only that stupid speed bump wasn't there I would have been able to kiss Sam, and maybe to continue further… Heh heh… That would be a perfect dream. .

I then felt a tap at my head, I turned to see that it was Sam's ex-girlfriend (I'm his new one! ^_^) shaking her hand from some kind of clear liquid. "Ada, if you're going to drool, please don't do it over my hand…".

"I was not drooling!" I barked back at her. "I was panting… Yes… Panting…".

She gave me a look which made me look like I went insane or something. "Whatever…" she said as she climbed out of her seat and went to the bathroom. .

Yes! Finally! All alone with my one and true love! The perfect face that haunts my dreams every night! It's so… GROSS! .

Too bad for me, Sam was out like a log, with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. .

That face will haunt me in my dreams for a LONG time to come, and this time not in a positive way… Oh! It's so boring! If Sam was his Espeon form at least I'll be able to tackle and lick him over and over! Speaking of which, this gives me an evil thought. Eh eh eh….

I slowly started to lick his fingers, hoping that his dreams would turn to my sort of direction. .

He started to shift around uncomfortably and groan a little bit, YES! It was working! At last the love of my life knows what it's like to be with a true love, one who….

Wait a second… I can only get things wet by turning into water… Why are my paws wet? … ICK! To think Sam actually has a bladder problem. .

He groggily woke up with a big yawn, "Are we there yet?" .

"Sam, you have a bladder problem?" I asked him. .

He eyes shot wide open, and he looked like he nearly had a heart attack as he bent over himself, hands between his legs and blushing madly. "Ada," he whispered in a barely audio able voice, "I tend to have a tiny bladder problem, so please don't do what you were doing to me again!" .

"Pardon?" I asked him. .

He simply responded by running to the bathroom crouched over. Man, he must have a huge bladder problem… Not to self… If future husband somehow makes me angry, soak fingers in water….

******

.

After a long and boring 2 more hours of riding the bus (One and half of which Sam tried to dry his pants) we arrived at the Bus Station. Rini, Jack and Jon had to go home to unpack, which left me and my new boyfriend a romantic Taxi ride!!! Oh… The chance I was waiting for!!! .

We walked out of the depot while my boyfriend waved a Taxi. "Ada, please do me a favor, don't talk to me while we're in the Taxi, I don't want to look like a weirdo in front of the driver." .

"But…" I whimpered, I wanted to talk to my boyfriend so much.

"Just till we get home, then we can do whatever we want." he sighed as he opened the door to a Taxi. .

"Yay!" I cheered as I jumped into the Taxi and sat next to Sam's side. .

The Taxi driver was reading a newspaper called, "Terrorist weekly." I never knew such a paper even existed….

"Alright, where too." He asked in a rough, Middle East type voice. It seemed he didn't understand English very well. .

"Maybe a English school where we can teach you better grammar." I said to him. You see, being a pokemon does have some cool features, like you can insult people all you like without them knowing a word your saying! ^_^.

"25 Main Street please." Sam replied. With that, we started our taxi ride. .

"So, where you from?" asked the Taxi driver. .

"From someplace were we DON'T look up to Osama Bin Ladin!" I answered. .

"Here in this town, I was born here, and grown up here too." He responed. .

"What you think of Mayor of town, Jane Healman?" he seemed to have a lot of questions, "Though hard to understand, she good mayor no?" .

Wait a minute… Jane Healman? .

"She's pretty good, though I wish she had improved the quality of the lake a little while back." Sam replied. .

"Win some lose some." Was his response, with that, his car stopped and turn around to us. "That $20!" .

"You have change for a 50?" asked Sam as he handed the bill to him. .

"No, thanks anyways." he stuck the bill in his pocket. .

Sam let out a sigh of disbelief as he took his suitcase and left the car. .

"Expect the FBI in your house tomorrow during a STING operation." I laughed as I left the car. When Sam closed the door I asked him, "So Sam, what's your house like?" .

The taxi pulled out of my view giving me a good look at his house, "You be the judge." .

HOLY MEW!!! His house and lawn are huge!!! "Sam! Why didn't you tell me you were a billionaire!?!?" I shouted at him. .

Sam just chuckled at me. "We're not, it's just my mother just so happens to be the Primer of Saskatchewan, and let's say that it comes with some bonuses." .

"I'd say…" I gasped in awe as Sam unlocked the padlock and opened the front gates to the mansion. .

We walked along the estate, and I say, the place was amazing. Love swings, romantic lake setting, nice little private garden, we won't have to travel anywhere far during our dates! How convenient….

As we walked into the house, Sam gave a yell into the huge empty staircase room. "Yo mom! I'm home!" .

"Hello honey! Have a nice time at camp?" Mrs. Healman responded somewhere in the house. .

"Oh, a lovely time." Sam replied sarcastically, "Seriously, I hated it. Anyways, where are you mom?" .

"I'm at the office dear." As we entered, we saw that a tape recorder had the entire conversation pre-recorded. O_o.

Sam's jaw dropped wide open in shock. "How did you do that!?!?" .

"Simple, I just talk into the tape recorder while it's recording. Amazing how technology is now-a-days right honey?" she replied. .

"Am I so predictable that you can actually record a conversation in advance with me!?!?" Sam screamed in frustration. .

"Yes you are so predictable that I can record a conversation in advance with you." The tape machine calmly replied. .

Sam shrugged as he sat down. "When are you going to be home?" .

"Because the people at the office are being jerks, not until late tonight, I'm sorry honey, I know it's your birthday today too." .

"No, I'm actually quite used to now." He replied. I guess this isn't the first time Sam's mother missed his birthday. .

"And to apologize, I bought you a gift, you can go open right now if you like..." .

Sam was already opening the door when the tape machine finished. .

"ONLY when you give your new pet a flea bath! We don't our house infested. Again." The machine added.

A bath, with my soon-be-lover Sam! YAY! It's too good to be true! Me, my lover, all alone, with a romantic candle lit bath! .

"Ah crap…" Sam muttered under his breath. .

"Now once your done that, please use the tape recorder in the downstairs wreck room for the next message. If you are hungry, there is a pot of Pikachu stew (A/N: Ha ha ha! Pikachu's will be mostly picked on in this fic :P) cooking. This message will self destruct in 5 seconds…".

Wa? What was that last part? Self-destruct? .

"Yummy! Pikachu stew!" Sam went over to the stove and looked in the pot. "Smells good… Better than usual…".

Time to step up to the plate with my pokmon expertise! "Things like your smell will develop slowly as well until it's time." .

Sam placed the lid next to the stove and started to think out loud. "Hm, so little by little my 5 senses will get and better and better until I finally become an Espeon. But dogs have poor sense of sight, so my sense of sight will keep getting worse, how can touch get better though? I mean you touch something an feel it, maybe it'll be like raccoon paws or something similar…".

As Sam kept talking away at this rate, the Pikachu floated to the top of the pot, with a Octopus tentacle hanging off of it. It must have been still alive, because it said a small, "Pika!" and sunk back into the pot. .

"…then there's the sense of hearing. Of course dog's hearing is better because they have large ears, and speaking of which ever since I got these Espeon ears I've been hearing things a lot better. On the topic of ears, I wonder how big Eevee ears are when they are just pups. Shouldn't been bigger than my thumb if I think about it…".

As Sam yakked on, the Pikachu came out of the pot again, lower half of it's body in a shark head, saying "Chu!" before he sunk back down. How many things are in that stew!?!? .

"Are there such things as white Eevee's? Some special edition Gameboy Advance's are Platinum, that's like white. Expect shinier so it's more silver. But if Platinum and silver look the same, why do they have platinum races at formula one races? It doesn't make sense; maybe one is heavier than the other? Then Espeon's colors range in silver to violet…".

The Pikachu sprang up out of the stew (Still with the shark head on the bottom half) and yelled in a deep voice, "You idiot! I'm going to overcook!".

"I WISH I PAID MORE ATTENTION TO MY FUR COAT WHEN I WAS AN ESPEON!" Sam yelled as he took a knife and jammed it into the Pika's head. .

"I am not afraid to die!" he yelled as he sank back into the pot, knife still stuck in head. .

Before I had a chance to process what actually happened was real or not, I heard a loud knock at the door. .

"SAM! SAM! OPEN UP! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" the other side screamed. .

Sam sighed as he walked to the door. "Maybe because you're a paraplegic you idiot!" .

"Not actually! Ever since I got this device that allows me to use my arms as a propulsion system!" the voice yelled back. .

Sam opened the door and calmly answered, "That's your wheelchair, you had it ever since you snapped your spine trying to fly." .

Sam's friend seemed really energetic. I couldn't determine his size because of the wheelchair he was in, but appeared to be fair sized. He also had short, blond hair with blue eyes, and a present on his lap, most likely for Sam. .

"And I would have done it if it wasn't for that meddling Gravity…" he growled. .

Sam mumbled under his breath, "Thank you Newton." .

"Now on with it! Here's your gift," he tossed the present at Sam and dashed into the kitchen "and your mother told to me make cupcakes!" .

"Don't you mean since you never heard from her you make cupcakes, like you always do?" asked Sam. .

"I like cupcakes! And Ice cream! And cherries! And…" he kept going on and on as he got out the things needed to make the cupcakes. .

"Is he always like this?" I questioned. .

"No." replied Sam. "He's usually more hyper than this." .

More hyper? How is that humanly possible? The guy is like me when I was human, only male, in a wheelchair, and after 50 cups of coffee with 10 spoons of sugar each cup… "What is this guy's name?" .

"He calls himself Ryoga, but his real name is Paul." Sam explained to me. .

Once "Ryoga" had gotten all the ingredients for the cupcakes, he started to mix them. .

"First! Flour! POUR POUR POUR! Second, goes sugar, POUR POUR POUR! And third, salt! POUR POUR POUR! Add eggs, pieces of eggshell add to flavor! Next! Beat with eggbeater for a few minutes! MIX MIX MIX MIX MIX!!! Stop halfway though to add special flavor!" .

If you called shouting your head off baking anyways….

Sam calmly talked once he held up the "Special flavor" "Paul, that's Nitro…".

Too late, he had already added and mixed it into the batter. Causing cupcake batter to splatter all over the kitchen, and catch Paul's hair on fire. .

"I'MONFIREI'MONEFIREI'MONFIREI'MONFIRE!" he screamed as he wheeled around in circles with his some of his hair on fire. .

I got ready to do a water gun when Sam put his hand over my mouth. "No Ada, he has to learn someday that water puts out fire by himself. Come on, time for your flea bath." .

"You mean 'our' flea bath!" I yelled back to him. I noticed a little batter on my paw, and decided to lick it off. Hm, Paul is a good baker! .

* * *

  
We went into the downstairs bathroom. I could tell this was a normal bathroom, as with no fancy tub, shower, or anything else in that matter, just a one piece tub in the wall, a frosted glass capsule shower in the corner, and a sink and toiler near the shower next to each other. Not very glamorous come to think of it, but MAN! Am I ever glad to be back to civilization! Waiting on the edge of the tub, was a tube of powdered flea bath. .

"A bath with my boyfriend, a bath with my boyfriend!" I ecstatically chirped as I hopped around the bathroom. .

"Let's get this over with…" he moaned as he took the bottle of flea bath and started to read the printed instructions. "Do me a favor and get the tub ready in the meantime." .

I was more than happy to oblige. I opened the drawer under the sink to get the washcloths (I had a feeling they were there, being the only cupboard besides the bathroom closet) and threw them into the tub, next I turned on the water nice and hot. Ah… How I longed for a nice, hot bath… Made better by the person I love! .

My fiancé was reading the label on the container of flea bath, trying to understand what language it was in. "El baño… What the…" he muttered while scratching his head, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. .

I turned the facets carefully, as not to damage my teeth, and threw the washcloth into the tub. "Will you be taking a bath with me?" .

"No." he murmured as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the foreign language. "Screw it!" he said dumping about a cup of water into the bath. "That should be enough." He said to himself as he put the flea bath away, plus got a towel.

I know how much of a pain pokemon ears can be when you are attempting to hide them, so then Sam's ears must be very uncomfortable after wearing that hat for so long. "Sam, your ears have got to be cramped… Why not take off that hat?" I recommended. 

"Good idea…" he replied as he undid the hat he was wearing, his ears immediately sprung out from their prison, standing tall a free on top of his head. 

I tried to control it, but I couldn't help myself as I wagged my tail back a forth happily. "Those ears are really cute on you!" 

Sam sighed as he brushed off my comment. "Yea yea, into the tub." 

I laid down on the ground and roll on my side. "I'm too weak! Carry me please…"

Sam yelled in disbelief. "What are you talking about!?!? Your tail was going 500 KMH back there!!!" 

"That was 5 seconds ago… I feel so tied now…" I moaned loudly. 

Sam grieved as he put his hands underneath me, I let out a little moan just to tease him. 

"Don't do that." He ordered. 

"Do what?" I innocently replied, acting as if I did nothing wrong. 

Again, he tried, I moaned again, louder this time. Sam shot back, in addition breathed deeply, knowing I wouldn't stop. Suddenly, he put his hands in under me and lifted me up in one swoop. I purposely moaned VERY loudly, loud enough for the entire house to hear! He hastily at that moment dumped me in the tub, the hot bathwater felt like heaven…

"STOP GIVING YOUR PET EVIL PLEASURES!" yelled out "Ryoga" from somewhere in the mansion. 

"Great! Now my friend thinks I molest pokemon!" Sam cursed at himself. 

At this time, I would've no doubt responded with a witty remark, but I was in total heaven in the hot water. OH! I could have melted into the water right now if it wasn't for the main purpose of my mate was going to bathe me. 

"Let's get this over with…" Sam rolled up his sleeves, lathered up, and then started to wash me over. "Ada! This flea bath is sliding right off of you, how can I wash you if the soap won't even stay on!?!?" 

"My fur is waterproof, so you're going to have to push your fingers into my coat." I replied. 

He went ahead then pushed deep into my fur. I shivered at the touch of his fingers, his meek touch both smooth and humane. Cooing lightly at the sheer bliss of the moment… I couldn't wait anymore! I had to have him with me! 

"Come on in with me Sam!" I barked, in addition to all my excitement my tail was hitting the surface of the water, sending it all over the place. "The water is just fine…"

"No" he snapped back at me, "Plus stop moving your tail like that, I'm getting all wet!" 

Sam wet… Wet means…. Sex appeal… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I bit down on the collar of his T-shirt, and started to pull to into the tub. 

"ADA! What are you- AH!" he squealed as he fell into the tub with a great big splash. 

"Why take a shower tonight when you can take a bath with me!?" I playfully licked him on the cheek. 

"Yea… A bath… Just what I needed right about now…" he brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

Yay! A bath with my boyfriend ^_^

* * *

  
"You never had to invite to that bath Ada, I was going to get one right after you." Sam sighed as he left the bathroom, putting his hat back on. 

"That's nothing! Wait till I show you your REAL birthday tonight!" I smiled. I could just see it now…

**NOW ENTERING ASAYKO RIKIDO'S PERVERTED MIND. PLEASE ENSURE YOU ARE SITTING CORRECTY IN THE FULL UPRIGHT POSITION WITH YOUR SAFETY BELT ON.**

Ada: Oh Sam… I got your birthday present…

Sam: *Wearing very tight shorts* Bring it on my lovely wife…

**A/N: **THE REST AS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO TYPE IT, I COULDN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT ALONE!!! 

**NOW LEAVING ASAYKO'S RIKIDO'S PERVERTED MIND. IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE, STAFF WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH BARF BAGS. THANK YOU, WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE**

"Ada… Your drooling… A lot… Plus your doing it on my sock…" Sam managed to bring me back to reality. 

I moaned, "Oooohhhh… Why did you bring me out of that daydream? It was me… You in tight underpa-"

"Jack! Jon!" I was cut short by Sam welcoming his friends to the door. "Glad you could make it!" 

"Happy birthday Sam." Jack greeted Sam with a warm handshake and a birthday card. 

His brother Jon, his complete and total opposite of Jack, greeted Sam by giving Sam a shoebox, tied together with kite string. "Happy birthday Sam! I spent all day looking for this gift!!!" 

At least it explains the crappy wrapping… Furthermore why does it smell like it's been sat on by a Muk for 3 days!?!? 

Jack seemed a bit frustrated as he let out a sigh at his brother. "In reality he found it de-"

"QUIET! YOU'LL RUIN THE SURPRISE!!!" Jon yelled as he went to the kitchen to help Paul with the cooking. I guess being's of equal intelligence need to socialize, even if they are mostly brain dead…

"Can I come too?" asked Sam's ex from the doorway, she as well was holding a small gift, I'm guessing a DVD by the looks of it. 

"Sam is not interested in your excuse for a make up gift!" I yelled at her, no WAY she was getting my cute, attractive boyfriend from me! 

Rini sighed then replied, "You know, there are things called birthday's Ada, it where you have a party and give gifts to your FRIENDS!" 

"Lies!" I growled ad got into my attack stance. 

"Ladies please! No fighting in the house!" Sam pleaded with us. "Ryoga damages the house enough already!" 

Listening to my mate, I backed down. "You should be lucky, Sam just saved you a high pressure water gun to the gut!" 

"Whatever…" she sighed as she walked into the kitchen with Sam. 

Oh no! I have to make sure she doesn't hit on my boyfriend!!! 

* * *

  
People eventually gathered in the main dining hall, which was huge and decorated so well I felt like I was in the Billionaires club. Sam offered me a seat like a true gentlemen. Aaahhh… It feels so nice to sit on padded seats again. 

"Alright everyone!" hollered Jon as he opened the doors from the kitchen holding a big pot. "Who wants a bowl of Mrs. Healman's homemade Pikachu stew!" 

Needless to say, everyone raised their paws. Hands! I mean hands! Jon poured everyone a bowlful as my bowlful… Well… Let's just say I had an angry pika face looking at me, with the knife Sam stabbed in it earlier. 

"You going to eat that?" asked Paul eating his soup, I noticed the Pikachu arm in his bowl as well. 

"Go ahead, knock yourself out." I replied as I pushed the bowl over to him with my snout. 

He gave no reply as he grabbed the knife and looked at the Pikachu head. "The best part!" he gleefully spoke as he took the knife out of it's head. "Head's are always the best part!" 

OH MY MEW! HE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO… Even in the wild I could never bring myself to head the head of anything! I mean just the mere thought of him eating it… 

"Excuse me!" I yelped as I bolted towards the bathroom and threw up. Okay, THAT was revolting! How can those people actually eat that Pikachu, even the head!?!? I though my instincts were off the wall at times…

**(A/N: I know I hate rushing fics, but it's 4:16AM so… AUTHOR POWER! RUSH MODE!!!)**

I came back down a few minutes later, during my "time out" I noticed that the cake was already served. What!?!? How could he do that without me!?!? I hopped up on the chair and yelled, "Hey! How come you never waited for me!?" 

"We thought you were usin' the can." Exclaimed Rini. 

I made a low pitched growl at her, knowing that she had that planned all along… Witch… 

After the cake eating, we went back to the presents, as I predicted, Rini gave Sam a new DVD, Jack gave Sam $20, Ryoga gave him a box of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards (Don't ask me cause I have NO clue what they are), however, I was wondering what Jon's gift was, because it was simply put, the worst smell I ever smelled in my life. 

"Alright Jon, what is this repulsive gift you got me?" asked Sam

Jon giggled in response, "Open it and find out!" 

Sam sighed as he opened his gift carefully and made a disgusted face when he caught a glimpse of his present. 

"What is it Sam?" I asked. 

He reached into the box, and picked up a dead Hoothoot. "A dead Hoothoot…"

"It's not dead! It's sleeping!" Jon stated. 

"Then why does it smell so bad?" Rini asked covering her nose. 

"It's afraid of water!" Jon replied. 

Sam banged the Hoothoot on the side of the table several times to prove Jon wrong. "Wonder why it's not waking up Jon? BECAUSE IT'S DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD! AS IN NOT LIVING!" 

Jon snatched the Hoothoot out of Sam's hands. "Quit! You're giving him nightmares!!!" 

"Can Ryoga have it!?!?" Paul asked. 

"Sure… Maybe you'll take better care of him!" Jon tossed him the dead Hoothoot to him. Why he wanted a dead Hoothoot is beyond me. 

Anyways… I'm getting tired from lack of sleep. So, I'll think I'll grab some shut eye now… 

**Today's experiment…………………………………………… Failed**


	9. ZERG RUSH! KEKEKE!

**_Were-pokeism_  
Chapter 9**  
By: Sandact6

YES! AFTER ONE LONG YEAR IT'S DONE! ENJOY! **Copyright Sandact6 2005. I do not own pokemon.** ENJOY!

* * *

The birthday song had been sung, so then Ryoga was passing out his cake he made for my party. I was very surprised to find see that the icing on the cake was perfect, the letters "Happy Birthday Same!" (He was only one letter off this year!), with sparklers and the works. Plus the triple-decker cake looked almost as good as the La Bombe, with only 1/1000th of the fat!

"Hope you guys like it! It's my first time making a cake!" Ryoga proudly stated as he began serving us thick, chunks of cake. I could see clearly the flavors were Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry with chocolate icing.

Rini bent over the table to whisper something to all of us while Ryoga was serving the rest of the cake, "Now guys, this is Paul's first attempt at cakes, so no matter how bad it taste's, let's try to encourage him."

We all nodded silently in agreement, as Ryoga cheered, "Dig in!"

At the same time, all of us (Apart from Jack and Ryoga) dug our forks into the cake, and stuffed it in our mouths.

OO "OH MY MEW!" I gagged, spitting out (Close to throwing up!) the food along with everyone else. "THIS IS SALTER THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER EATEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Ya!" said Rini holding back tears as she swallowed the toxic morsel. "And I once ate a big pile of salt!"

"You all lie! The salt content is perfectly fine! It's only 10 less of a lethal dose!" Ryoga defended.

"Oh god!" gasped Jon as he dropped his fork, "I shouldn't of had seconds!" He rushed to the bathroom to perform his own "stomach pump."

Jack stood from his chair and headed towards the door, "I predicted that Ryoga would mess up the party's condiments, so I took the liberty of buying an Ice cream cake for us all."

"Where is it?" I asked, trying to scrape the extremely salty taste out of my mouth with my butter knife. I'm never going to eat any of Ryoga's cake EVER again! Even if it's the last food on Earth!

"I put it in the freezer in your house before we left for camp. I like to think ahead." He calmly stated, grabbing some chips to nibble on the way out.

"Jack, you a ssso ssssmart ssssometimes it ssscares me!" Rini cried as the salt burned her tounge.

Jack exited and then returned a few minutes later with the Ice cream cake, setting it on the table and using a knife to cut it. Jon was also back, hoping that it wouldn't be poison this time.

"Sure it looks good, on the other hand everything taste better with salt!" Yelled Ryoga as he grabbed a big, carton of salt.

"Everyone who wants Ryoga to stay away from this cake apart from his own slice say I." Jon asked.

"I!" Everyone answered in unison, I guess everyone just hated the taste, I never wanted more salt because if I take in any more today I think I'll go into a coma!

"Ba! My salt doesn't like you anyway!" he said hugging and stroking his salt carton.

I wanted to add a witty remark too! "Good news for us." I groaned as I chowed down on the piece of Oreo Ice cream cake.

"Here's your piece Ryoga." Jack said as he slid a piece of cake down to Ryoga.

Despite the fact it landed right in front of him. He was too busy hugging his salt box, stroking it down like a cat and saying, "Precious…" over and over again. Creepy…

"I want cake too!" barked Ada, who was actually sitting with us at the table (She used to be a human, so I figured what the hell, let her eat with us.)

"Sorry Ada, the cake has chocolate in it, so it's very bad for you." Exclaimed Rini.

"DON'T PATIOTIZE ME GIRL! Keeping a woman away from chocolate both a crime against humanity and a death sentence!" Ada growled at Rini.

"Ada! Calm down!" I said while scratching her behind the ears, I took her low pitched growls of comfort were making her at ease.

"Why is Rini talking to that Vaporeon…" Ryoga asked.

OH MAN! I just remembered! Ryoga never went to camp with us, so he doesn't have a clue what's going on! (As if he ever did in the first place).

"Let's say there was a few interesting developments at camp…" Jack started off.

"Sam got bit by a Espeon then grew funky ears and Rini can talk to pokemon!" Jon cheered gleefully. Sure, take no cares whatsoever that your friend is slowly turning into a psychokinetic house pet --

Ryoga paused for several second, his hand still on the salt box, before admitting in a tone of voice I never heard before from him (AKA Serious), "Okay, did you all get hit on the head real hard while you were away?"

"It's no lie Ryoga." Sulking as I removed my hat, ashamed of my… Extra feature. "I was bitten by some weirdo green Espeon, the night after I got bit I turned into an Espeon, when I changed back in the morning I got these…" I grabbed my ears and pulled on them lightly. "What's even worse is that every time I transform I get closer and closer to being nothing more than a housepet!" I was about to break down in tears, damn that Espeon! If I ever see it again…

The room went dead silent, I swear I could actually hear other people's heartbeats with these ears.

I had a feeling Ryoga understood perfectly. He knows first hand how a single event can alter the rest of your life. He swallowed and spoke up, "Your gonna need really big Q-tips to clean those babies…"

At first I let out a Guffaw, then a giggle, then exploded into a small fit of laughter. Ryoga may not know how to cook worth anything, but he's excellent at cheering people up in times of need. "Thanks Ryoga." I sniffed, "I needed that. Shall we watch the DVD that Rini just gave us?"

We all gave a loud cheer (In Ada's case howl) and exited the diner room to the lounge area, Ryoga said he wanted to stay behind to clean the dishes, just as I was leaving the room.

"Sam, let me give you some advice." Spoke Ryoga firmly as he collected dishes on his lap.

"What's up?" I asked walking over to him.

"Your so called "Disability" only limits you as much as you think it can. Don't let it bother you and you'll pull through fine. Trust me I know this first hand." He stated.

I felt like a saying a witty remark, but he was actually serious! The words "Ryoga" and "serious" are not often in the same sentence people! "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Anytime." He said as he put the last dish on his lap and started wheeling towards the kitchen, "Now go get that movie ready!"

I smiled as I felt the kitchen. In times of need like this you can always count on your friends.

After we watched a zombie horror movie (What? We all needed a good scare…) it was getting awfully late. We all decided to sleep in the rec room on the floor. Jack and Jon were fighting over what pillows they want (Jon's had a huge rock in it, warm up the rock and it's actually very nice to sleep on), Ryoga was lying on the floor trying to make the dead Hoothoot dance, ignoring all of our pleas to throw it away because of the stench, and Rini was in the bathroom.

"Nice birthday Sam, even if Paul paralyzed my taste buds for the rest of the night." Complimented Ada as she walked up next to me, trying to worm her way into my sleeping bag.

I was far too busy in my own thoughts to hear what Ada said. Ryoga's advice I took to heart for granted, the psychokinetic powers I get from being part Espeon is also a plus. So this is actually a small advantage in a way! Wow… Ryoga was right… IT'S ONE OF THE SEVEN SIGNS OF THE WORLD ENGING!

Ada became slightly annoyed with my not giving her any bit of attention. "Yahoo… Sammy…" she called in a playful voice as she tugged lightly on my pajama sleeve.

I shook my head a little to get the thoughts out of my head, now wasn't the time and place for them anyway, it's my birthday and I should enjoy it! "Say Ada, I know nothing about you, what were you like when you were a human?"

Ada appeared to put on her thinking face before she came up with an answer. "I was pretty tall actually… 5 foot 11 roughly. I used to be a model so I had a great body with an athletic build, somewhere in the low D cup bust, and was just starting kickboxing as a hobby." She smiled and stopped there, then spoke to me in a little teasing voice, "Does whittle Sammy-Wammy want to know more about his bride?"

"You mean pet," I corrected her, "How do you know so much about my… Er… 'Wereism"

Ada hung her head, avoiding eye contact with me, as if she was ashamed of something. "I'd rather not talk about that part right now…"

When I was about to open my mouth to ask why, she looked up at me again with a fake smile in an attempt to not make me feel bad. "Besides, I did go through the process you're in now, so I can help out."

I smiled as I rubbed my palm onto her head gently. "Thanks Ada, you may appear to be a nymphomaniac, but you're actually a very kind person."

"Sam!" she giggled, "You called me a person, as in human!"

I gave a small laugh myself. "You know what I mean Ada."

The door to the bathroom opened up, out popped Rini. Looking rather lifeless as she does before she goes to sleep (The medicine is like a legal, long lasting "upper" that keeps her alert and aware, to the point of where she cannot sleep. So before she goes to bed, she skips her usual last dosage of the day. Becoming rather… Passive in addition non-caring, kinda like me when I wake up in the morning.)

"Bathroom free?" asked Jon.

"Mayh…" Rini groaned like a zombie from the movie we just watched, without as much as making eye contact with the rest us, just climbed into her sleeping bag. "Creepy." Ada was rather spooked at how Rini could actually act like this.

"Well everyone, it's about 11:30, so let's get some shut-eye." Jack yawned as he turned off the light switch, everyone started to drift into a deep sleep.

I woke up slowly, there was this very odd feeling in my stomach, like it was empty, but we feasted on chips so there's no way that could be possible. Beyond a shadow of a doubt I just need to go to the washroom instead. I unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled out of it, flicking the covers over Ada, carefully making my way though the minefield of sleeping bags, crushed chips, and candy bar wrappers. Getting to the bathroom I turned on some warm water and splashed it on my face, trying to quell the feelings I had in my stomach. While wiping the water off with my hands, I felt the sharp sting you get when you scratch yourself. I silently cursed under my breath as I opened my eyes. My hands were huge overgrow paws!

"What the?" I nearly yelled as they grew smaller and smaller. The whole bathroom seemed to be shrinking! I wondered if I was being shrunk down to figurine size, then be sold as an overpriced piece of merchandise that the US army would run top-secret tests on!

Fans reading story: Oo

IT CAN HAPPEN PEOPLE! LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME NOW! On the other hand it wasn't until I heard some of my bones pop and crack that I realized I was transforming again! Ada said it would only happen on full moons! The Full moon was yesterday! I quickly sat on the floor stretching my legs in front of me, only to see them grow smaller to the point when the bones actually started to crack and warp into the vague shape of a dogs hind leg. For some reason, this time it only caused mild discomfort, rather than the blinding pain that made be black out last time. I focused on my hands which were more like paws at this point. I continued to watch them until they disappeared into my pajama sleeves, which my legs soon followed. Shortly after all noises subsided, my eyes barely over the collar of my pajama's. "Ada better have a good explanation…" I growled under my breath. I rolled on the floor proceeding to discard my now useless pajama's which only served as a prison right now. After a few minutes of wrestling the clothes off me, I walked out of the bathroom, and towards my friends sleeping.

I couldn't help while glancing over them that some memories of camp come flooding back to my mind. How they helped my keep my spirits up, sacrificing their time to make sure I was okay, heck, even Ada, though a bit perverse helped out by telling me what was going on with me. I gave a weak smile and decided it best that I let them sleep this time. Besides, I think I can take of myself for one night right?

Upon turning around and walking away I smelt something, REALLY strong odor. I gazed back to see Ryoga's dead Hoothoot. Just lying there… Waiting to be dragged outside and buried underground.

"Yea that's right…" I thought to myself as I slinked towards it with as much stealth as I could use. "You got a date with the front lawn…" OO WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL AM I THINKING? Why do I want to bury, let alone drag that dead Hoothoot in my mouth so I can bury it for no purpose in the front yard? "NO! Badsambadsambadsambadsambadsam!" I said hitting my head against the corner of the couch. Sighing, maybe that was my body's… I mean this Espeon's body way of telling me to go outside.

I made my way up the staircase one stair at a time. I'm still not used to this body so I had to move slowly unless I wanted to roll down the stairs, it got pretty scary near the top, knowing if I fall here I could really hurt myself (Maybe break some of my bones since Espeon's are so bloody fragile). I breathed a sign of relief as climbed the last step. I made my way to the door, only to find it closed, with no doggie door, or way to open it in my current state.

"Oh man…" I pouted as I felt weak and defeated on the inside. But somewhere in my mind, Ryoga's words echoed…

"You all lie! The salt content is perfectly fine! It's only 10 less of a lethal dose!"

Ack… Wrong thought, just thinking of that one gets my mouth drier than sandpaper. Lemme find the correct thought… Ah yes, this one:

"Your so called "Disability" only limits you as much as you think it can. Don't let it bother you and you'll pull through fine."

Come to think of it, I did manage to levitate a glass of water at camp, so turning a door knob shouldn't be too difficult right?

Remembering how I did it at camp, I closed my eyes and pictured the door knob in my mind. I pictured it turning, sure enough; I heard noises that the knob was actually turning! After the knob was fully turned I pictured giving it a little push and when I opened my eyes, the door to outside was open! Psychic powers are awesome! It's like having a ghost do chores for you! I smiled as big as I could and walked out the door feeling like I had a brand new fur cut!

… I really gotta stop thinking like this…

As I walked out the door; my nose was attacked by the fragrances of all the flowers in our entire yard! It was like I put my nose up to them to take a big wiff of all of them at once! This smell almost made me melt into a puddle right there. I bounced over to the rosebush gleefully; bent close to take a small sniff of a rose. Before I could though, the smell was so sweet it hurt my nose for a second!

"Too sweet!" I whined as I tried to rub some of the rose's pollen off my nose. Man, maybe this is why Ada never went too close to the flowers.

After I got the pollen off I breathed a sign of relief as the burn left. Though close up the flowers overload my smell, far away they are heavenly to smell. I could stay here all night, breathing in these sweet smelling scents…

"What are you doing here?" I heard a rough, tough, loud male voice behind me. I was only too happy to know who it was.

"Dad!" I squeaked merrily, "I never knew you'd be home today!"

My dad is a bodybuilder and the high school fitness instructor; I'd say he could have NO fat on him whatsoever. People call him, "The coach from hell" and the "Lean, mean, fat burning machine." But under all that he's a very nice guy when you get to know him (Though you do not want to get on his bad side). He stands at an oversized height of almost two meters, body coated in muscles, with black hair and brown eyes, which were currently looking at me with the fury that only the most powerful of Magmars can emit.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO DIG UP MY FLOWER GARDEN!" his voice shook with anger, his veins looking like they'd explode! "EVOVOLING INTO ESPEON WON'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" At that point he took an arm stretcher he was using and then broke the springs!

All the while I was dumbfounded. "Dad! I'd never di-" then the tackle of Golem hit my thoughts hard. I was an Espeon, and dad always did have to chase away an Eevee, plus he looked like he was going to be the biggest eruption the Earth had ever seen…

Mommy…

I bolted out of fear right under his legs, dashing to the fence, knowing when I get there I could easily slip though the gate and be home free!

On the other hand I could hear him right on my tail (No pun!). Even as I could run faster, my dad did laps around the neighborhood everyday before breakfast! He was catching up fast! I could only think of what he would do to me if he caught me; probably skin me alive for a rug!

I could hear his breathing nearly down my back now. I was running for my life now! Suddenly, when I felt his breathes hit my backside, I saw something in my head, plain as day or a memory. It showed that he jumped and caught me with ease. Not being possible to be frightened any more than I was, out of pure instinct I leapt to the left, sure after I heard a loud thud behind me. Too scared to stop, I bolted to the gate, leaping though it gracefully, then ran down the street.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN!" I heard my father scream as I ran down the street.

Now, question is, did my jumping out of the way in time save me, or did my… um… "Accident" make him slip? Let's go with the jumping theory! Less embarrassing…

After for running about a block, I slowed down, and laid down on sidewalk. My heart was going beating so fast I thought it would give out. I never had seen my dad that angry before… That Eevee must have done some things to REALLY upset him that much.

Also unexplained is my thought I had back there. As soon as his breath touched my fur it was like a whole new memory instantly appeared in my head, only it never happened yet. I think people say that Espeon's can predict the future through the wind. If this is true, MAN! Picture all the possibilities this has! Test answers solved! Miracle cures found! TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WEEK OF, "ALL OUR TRAINERS!" I HAVE THE POWER!

I couldn't help slip a grin on my face. Being an Espeon has more perks than I ever thought of before!

"I'm bad… So bad it's almost good…" I heard a voice say, I looked over to see a small 10 year old kid under a lamppost, tossing a rock up and down in his hand. "Bad to the bone…" he sang to himself. "Listen mutt this is my part of town, leave now or find out how bad I really can be…"

"Pppt!" was the sound I made as I stuck my tongue out at him. I know the future, do your worst punk wannabe kid!

The kid gritted his teeth and clasped his rock tightly. "Your worthless mutt!" he hissed, "It's about how dangerous you see I AM!"

Upon that, he skipped a windup to throw the rock at me with impressive speed. Just as I thought, a crystal clear image came to my head telling me when and where the rock would hit, at my hind legs in about half a second. Swinging my body to the right, I totally dodged the rock. Sitting up, I mocked him again my sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh… Think your special hu?" he hissed, sounding angrier than last time. "Okay then, dodge these!" he grabbed about 7 rocks, each about the size of the gem in my forehead to throw at me.

The prediction came even earlier than last time! I knew exactly when the 7 rocks would hit and when too, plus that rocks 3 and 5 would hit each other too! I gracefully dodged them all as I closed my eyes plus stuck out my tongue again. These powers rock!

I then heard the sound of a tractor engine, in addition to the many sounds of sneakers. I slowly opened my eyes with my tongue still out to witness a shocking site. Twelve 10 year olds, all standing with rocks, with a bulldozer full of smaller rocks behind them, the wind told me that I wouldn't be able to dodge all of them this time either…

This is a really bad day for me…

My hind legs let me kick off with enough force to shoot out of a cannon, I was off, and so were the kids with their near endless supply of rocks with the bulldozer. They threw rocks at me as I ran, my predictions made it easy to avoid them while running, still I was tried from the sprint from my house so my dogs were barkin to stop. I looked ahead and saw a nice alley, good and dark. Should be able to loose them in there, I leapt into the alley, just as the last rock flew past me to hit a Pikachu in the head.

As I watched from the darkness, the kids started poking the Pikachu playfully.

"Is it dead?" One asked.

5 kids, carrying a HUGE rock, dropped it on the Pikachu. They all burst into laughter as the Pikachu said from the rock, "Receive heaven's punishment!" Allowing a HUGE Marshmallow to fall on top the kids, the bulldozer and the Pikachu.

Today… Is the second most screwed up day in my life…

Exhausted, I laid down on the ground, not caring what was actually in this filthy alley. I must have run two marathons today! I started to pant automatically; I remembered this is how dog pokemon sweat so I let it go. "Why can't I just go to sleep…" I moaned, my legs were throbbing, I was exhausted, it must be at least 1:00 in the morning, Ryoga's salt poison still in my bloodstream (That alone SHOULD knock me in a coma!) but I was wide awake! I decided that I should just head home now, try to get some sleep. Besides, I've seen the outside as an Espeon, I've had my fun. It was now time for a good rest...

FWAP! The sound of a rather big net hit the ground around me as I felt a nylon mesh surround me. Oh no, please don't tell me…

"Another one's in the bag." A voice said behind me. "You won't be digging up flower gardens any more Espeon."

I slowly looked behind me as I say a man in a baggy white suit with a blue hat, green eye, red hair, about in his early 30's. His name tag read, "Josh Steinberg" and underneath that tag was a badge saying, "Animal control."

NNNOOO! Dad actually called the pound on me! He thinks I'm that Eevee! I can't go to the pound, it's like jail, and I'm too young! I'll transform in a public building and my secret will be out! I'll be a freak they'll use for genetic testing of sorts! I tried to chew on the net but to no avail.

"Go ahead, chew all you want." Josh said as he grabbed me by the neck and flipped the net upside down so I was trapped when he let go of me.

Why? Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to see outside, why does everything go horribly wrong while I'm in this body? Accepting my fate I closed my eyes to give up, as I did, I had yet another vision. It was of the dog catcher tripping up and me falling down! I didn't care why, but this could be my chance to run for it!

Just as my power said, the dog catcher tripped backwards, thanks to my mini-prophecy, I gracefully landed on my legs. I didn't waste a millisecond; I bolted in the opposite direction as the Dog catcher staged to get up. As I ran, I heard a voice calling out behind the dumpster, "Over here! Hide here!" it said. I REALLY didn't want to run any more, so I ran to the dumpster, not the most elegant place to hide, but safe none the less.

"Drat! Where did that mutt go?" growled the dog catcher as he got back on his feet. He searched the alleyway like a hawk eyeing it's pray. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, I was praying that he wouldn't catch me.

"Crap, lost him." the dog catcher muttered as he tossed his net back into the car. "All I need is one more mutt, just ONE more and I can call it quits for tonight, but nnnooo... They are all in hiding." he continued to mumble and complain until he started his van and drove away.

I breathed a sigh of relief, that being a little too close for comfort.

"The least you can do is say thank you." said a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" I yipped; the voice was coming from nowhere. "I don't taste that well!"

"That's the thanks I get for saving ya life?" asked the same voice, only this time a Houndour slowly appeared in front of me. He appeared to be a normal run-of-the-mill Houndour, nothing more.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Faint attack duh." he snickered. "That was me who also tripped up the dog catcher back there."

"Thanks a lot!" I replied, "I really didn't want to be caught..."

"Least I could do for ya. What's your name?" he asked in his ghetto accent.

"Sam." I barked, "Yours?"

"Name's Eric." he glanced over the area looking or the dog catcher again.

Then an all too familiar voice piped up behind me, "My name is Ada!"

Eric and I leaped up; yipping at the fright Ada gave us.

"Ada! What are you doing here?" I barked

"Dunno." She shrugged. "Leaving the house seemed like a hip thing these days and I wanted to fit in."

"Heeeeelllllooooo foxy lady!" growled Eric in an erotic tone. "Let's say me and you later go to my love nest."

"Not in your lifetime." Ada snorted. "I'm Sam's Fiancée!"

"Woah! Sorry Sam! I didn't know she was taken!" Eric quickly apologized.

"She's not! By all means take her!" I responded quickly. I don't want Ada as my wife, why can't she see that?

"Getting back to the topic you guys were talking about, why did you help my Groom?" Ada asked.

"I seen that dog catcher take enough of my friends away, I just can't let him get away with it." Eric growled out of anger.

"Why not just attack him?" I questioned.

"Some tried it. They just come back with guns, some actually kill us…" Eric sighed

"Does he have some pokemon in his van right now?" Ada asked again.

Eric replied as he looked out on the other end of the dumpster. "Yes, he has about 9 in there currently."

"I got an idea!" I announced, "Why don't we free the pokemon! One of us can distract him while the others can free the captured pokemon!"

"B-But there's only three of us!" Eric tried to point out.

"Only three or three whole pokemon, it's all upon of how you look on things." Ada chimed in. "Besides, I'm a genius; thinking up a plan should be easy! Sam!"

"Huh?" I was still lost in her first quote. Three is still three… Right?

"You can see the future, can you predict when the dog catcher will be back?" I dunno if it's me, but Ada is kinda cool when she takes charge.

"About…" I collected my thoughts, trying to see when the dog catcher will be back. "About 1 hour."

"Eric, how well do you know these alleyways?" Ada commanded.

"Like the back of my paw, I grew up in this joint." Eric said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Great! I got a plan! So listen up!" Ada then whispered the plan to each of us, remembering what our role may be.

Ada and I were across the street hidden away for the dog catcher to come, Eric sitting the middle of the street. If my foresight is correct (Which it has been so far), my guess is that the dog catcher will be back in… 10 seconds.

"Get ready Eric!" I warned him.

"Remember!" reminded Ada, "We need about 1 minute!"

"No problem. I lead this guy on longer chases for fun!" Eric boasted.

As the van came around the corner 2 seconds later than what I had thought, it stopped in front of Eric.

"Give up do ya?" said the driver as he got out of his truck, putting together his net, "Tonight you're finally mine!"

He then started to run after Eric, net over his head ready to slam it down on them.

"Okay! Now Sam go!" Ada yelled.

We bolted to the van, I unlocked and opened the passenger side door for Ada, then started to open the locks on the van.

While I was opening the locks, Ada was inside fumbling with the stick shift. As you could imagine it's hard for a Vaporeon to operate a stick shift.

After 45 seconds, I had almost finishing opening the cages in the back. Seven pokemon were free as Ada jumped out of the car.

"It hurt my teeth a little, but the truck is now in drive." She said.

"Good." I replied as I opened that last gate. "That's the last of them. Eric should be back soon as well."

Sure enough Eric came out of the alleyway, dog catcher in tow.

"Wa… What is this?" he yelled in shock as he saw all the pokemon that he had caught earlier tonight were staring at him.

Even though they all wanted to attack him, they knew they couldn't. But I had a better plan, to hit him where it hurts.

"Hey catcher!" I barked as I gave a psychic push to his truck, "FETCH!"

The truck slowly started to roll down the hill, then picked up speed. It was heading to the docks!

"OH CRAP NO!" the catcher screamed as he threw down the net and started a failing attempt to go after the truck. "THE TRUCK!"

We all laughed as we watched it plummet down the hill, to the docks, then into the water. The dog catcher actually dove in after it.

"YES! WOOHOO!" cheers broke out all around us, as if to celebrate as that tyrant was defeated, "THREE CHEERS FOR SAM AND ADA!"

"Oh come on guys…" I blushed, "It was nothing really…"

"You kiddin? That was awesome!" Eric was filled with joy, "I got all my friends back! We're gonna party until noon! PARTY FOR SAM!"

Speaking time, I really wondered how late it was. As I looked at the street clock I found out… 5:49! OH NO!"

"CRAP! Sorry guys! Gotta run!" I bolted off back to my house in a hurry. Please let me get back in time! Don't let me morph nude in the middle of the city!

**Third person perspective**

"Where can Sam be?" Rini complained, looking under the furniture in the house.

"I have no idea, but you won't find him under that sofa." Replied Mr. Healman, "He stopped doing that when he was nine."

"I just finished the west wing." Declared Jack, "Nothing out of the oridinary."

"Great! I try to come home to surprise my son on his birthday and the only time I can he's not home!" Mr. Healman punches a pillow.

Rini decided it was time to tell Sam's father about what happened to him at summer camp. "Mr. Healman… You see the truth about Sam i-"

The intercom made a buzzing noise, the sound it makes when someone is at the front gates.

"Who can that be?" Jack thought to himself as he pushed the button on the video camera to the gate.

"Hello! Guys it's me Sam!" Sam pleaded as he covered up his shame, "Let me in!"

"SON!" his father rushed over to the intercom, and was shocked to see him naked. "Why are you naked in public with those stupid Espeon ears and tail?"

"Long story! LET ME IN! I DON'T WANNA BE SEEN LIKE THIS!" Sam begged.

Rini, Jack and Jon couldn't help but to burst out laughing as they watched Sam run into the house with Ada on his tail.

* * *

No, it will not take me another year to write the next part, so relax. 


	10. Grow up? LET'S FIND OUT!

**Were-Pokeism**

**Chapter 10**

**By: Sandact6**

Well well well. Here I am doing something I never thought I'd end up doing again quite frankly. I'm aware how of the (very) long time it has been since I last updated this. Well it's been nearly 10 years since I originally started this story. Technically 11, but shut up 10 is a nicer number to use. Anywho, this is a story that has been floating around in my head for a while now, but I've never been able to get off my rear end and actually do it. Mainly a "I wonder what Sam's life would be in 10 years time from the original start of Were-Pokeism?" WELL WONDER NO MORE! This fic shall be all about Sam and company when they're in university!

It's probably a bit more serious compared to the last two chapters, mainly focusing on some plot points I had planned for more chapters of the fic but never really gotten around to doing so. But fret not, I still plan to inject humor. This fanfic was originally founded on humor. As a lot of "People turn into Pokemon" stories at the time were pretty series, I wanted something funny. A parody if you will of those stories, but still remaining a consistent story throughout.

In all likelihood you probably just scrolled past this text and onto the story itself. That's fine. I understand. Just go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

BREEP BREEP BREEP BR*CRACK*...

"...Oh not again..." I sighed as I wriggled my head out of the covers, looking over to the alarm clock which is now snapped in two. I've gotten pretty good at controlling my powers, but doing so when groggy has always lead to some... less than ideal results.

"Brrrlegh..." I moan as a I stretched myself out under the covers while pulling them off of me at the same time with my psychic powers. I look at the remains of the alarm clock, gently picking it and all the pieces up at once before putting it in the wastebasket. Next step, freshening up for the start of a new day.

I head to the bathroom in my room, climbing the booster steps in front of the sink. As I look in the mirror, I can only see a very groggy Espeon staring back at me, fur suffering a massive case of bed head. You know what bed head is right? Now imagine that only all over your entire body.

"Note to self, staying up late to do papers is not generally worth it." I mutter to the reflection of myself as the toothbrush begins to levitate. I turn on the facet while grabbing the comb nearby, running it through my fur as I wet the toothbrush and apply my toothpaste. I splash a cup of cold water on myself, sending a small shock throughout my body, jolting it awake in preparation for the day ahead.

I head back into my room, grabbing my finished report from the table and putting it into my schoolbag. I open it up, only to find something missing.

"Oh come on... where did I... Ah." I say noticing my text-to-speech device next to my computer, and put it into the bag. Ever try going to school when you're incapable to speaking and uncapable of sign language? HORRIBLY difficult.

I leave my room, heading downstairs to the kitchen area. I hang my bookbag on the side of the chair as I push the booster steps up towards the stove. The entire kitchen comes to life as I begin to make my breakfast. Eggs crack over the propane stove as four slices of toast are pushed down into the toaster. Yea I'm an Espeon. Yea I'm making human breakfast food for myself. Did you want me to eat pokemon breakfast food? WELL TO HECK WITH THAT! I MAY BE AN ESPEON, BUT THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE EATING THAT TASTELESS GA-

Oh! Toast is up! ...What was I thinking about again? Eh probably nothing important.

I take my omlette and toast, levitating the plates over to the table. One for Ada, and one for myself. ...Odd... Ada isn't here yet.

"Great... Another morning where she has something planned..." I sigh as I set her plate on the table next to mine. I turn on the TV to watch some of the morning news while I ate my breakfast. It was mostly just celebrity gossip garbage, but a few juicy tidbits about things I actually like were in there.

"The park officials say that the indefinite length of 'Mr. Bone's Wild Ride!' was intentional and in no way should prompt such an extreme reaction and in-depth investigation. However, the park officials assure us that the park will re-open once the proper officials have been bribed." The news caster says.

"God bless the loose laws for theme parks." I say as I finish the rest of my breakfast. However, just as I finish my breakfast, all the lights on the lower floor go out. My attention is caught immediately, to the point of where a giant exclamation point over my head would be suitable.

"Hm... No light... No wind either... You're getting better Ada." I mutter as I leap off the chair just in the nick of time.

"He's not here!" A masked four legged pokemon about the size of me says, flashlight on the top of his head.

"He can't of gone far! Spread out and search for him!" the other barks, beginning to fan out and look for me.

I remain hidden behind the nearby garbage can, propped up on my hind legs, a headband wrapped around my head to keep my ears down (and it makes me look cool). I mean who in the world decided that Espeon's would have such huge ears anyways. I mean is evolution just mo- Sam Sam now's not the time for this...

I slowly land myself on the ground, levitating my school back up off the chair and high into the air, during which I trip over one of the cans inside of the cupboards.

"?" the faceless pokemon faces says it all as he heads towards the cupboard to investigate. Leaving me to quickly leave the kitchen area.

MAIN ENTRANCE

I nearly have a heart attack as I enter the main entrance. Nearly six pokemon with lights on their heads, all of them scanning the room. I barely have time to dodge behind a couch in the room before the light swings over towards me. My phone suddenly begins to glow from within my bookbag. "CALL. (Press Select)" appears blinking on the screen.

...Mental note. Don't let Jon have my phone again.

Rini: Violet Lynx, you just missed the bus. Everything alright?

Lynx: Oh great first Jon does it and now y-. Up late last night doing paper, now Ada has her goons out for me.

Rini: Goons?

Lynx: About six of them looking for me in the main entrance alone. Ada's cut off all the lights and seems she shut out all the air out too. I can't sense the future and I have no idea where these guys are going to be.

Rini: Lynx have you forgotten your training?

Lynx: Of course not. But I fail to see how stomaching Ryoga's food plays into this.

Rini: Not that training! I know you're pretty used to reading the future by now, but you don't need that to get out of there. Look. Aya mostly just takes pokemon directly from the street itself right? Those guys wouldn't know human interior design if it hit them up the the side of the head.

Lynx: Yea... That'd do it. Thanks Rini.

Rini: Anytime Lynx.

Taking the battlefield tactics Rini have just instructed me about, I wait until the pokemon are not looking my general direction. Then lifting up the chair, I begin to slowly walk towards the exit. Being very careful not to let my claws hit the floor to make any sound. It takes some time, but eventually I manage to get to the door of the house.

OK... I've got to undo the deadbolt, open the door, run out, and lock the door before those masked goons find me, have to do it in order, quickly, AND not rip the door off the hinges or my parents are going to make me work it off. What? You think because I'm rich that I can pay for new doors out of my pocket! HA! YOU try finding a decent job as an Espeon that doesn't involve selling your soul to some advertiser or pit fighter! I DARE YOU!

I exhale softly as I begin. I quickly undo the deadbolt of the door, the rather loud "CHU-THUNK" easily audible in the room.

"Huh?" The guards in the room look towards the door.

No time no time! I quickly begin to bolt towards the door, just as it begins to open up.

"We see him!" one of the faceless pokemon goons say as they begin to run towards me.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon..." I mutter as I quickly run outside, turning around on a dime. The gem on my forehead glows as the heavy doors slam shut, and the loud "KEH-CHUNK" of the deadbolt can be heard.

"He's locked the door!" one of the pokemon on the other side says.

"Open it!"

"I don't have thumbs!"

"THEN WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!?"

"I don't kkknnnooowwww..." sobs the pokemon on the other side.

I take a few breaths as I stare at the door. Man that was close. If I was caught by those guys I'd probably have to spend an entire day locked in a room with Ada. I get pretty sick of it, but considering I need to hand in a midterm report today, I REALLY didn't want to be caught today.

I turn around, only to notice that in my rush I let go of my bag when I was spinning around, flinging it across the yard.

"Oh no..." I gasp as I quickly bolt across the yard, my telekinetic powers lifting up all of the various school supplies scattered about. I see my report in my fathers rose bushes. Quickly snatching it out, I look over it from front to cover.

"Whew... Safe..." I breath a sigh of relaxation as I see that my report isn't wet and without grass stains. I'm late enough as it is. I don't honestly have the time to go back in and print it off again. Especially with all of Rini's goons waiting for me back inside.

"Well at least I'll be able to make it to school..." I mutter as I read the wind currents, heading off towards the bus.

* * *

It's around lunch break at the university, and I head to cafeteria to get my usual wrap, taking the tray and heading over to meet Rini.

"Hey Sam, how'd class go?" Rini asks as she takes my bag for me. I'm surprised at how well she managed to grow up. She cut her hair so it's only the length of her entire neck now, but her face definitely gives off a vibe of someone older than she looks, and it suits her as she's one of the sharpest people I know of.

"Thanks." I manually say as I bring out my text-to-speech device, open it up, and begin typing. "Barely managed to get there in time no thanks to Ada's antics. I swear as if she wants me to fail this class on purpose. Attempting to kill yourself in summer heat?"

Rini takes a long gulp from her sports drink before she puts it down on the table. "Not far from the truth. Deciding I want to try and loose a few pounds so I fit into that new swimsuit."

"Then why are you eating that ice cream?" I type as I begin to undo the wrapper on my wrap.

"...Shut up." Rini says as she digs her spoon into the ice cream. "Besides I'm not like you. This is like the hottest summer yet and you don't even seem to be bothered by it. You could probably just Morning Sun away all your fatigue anyways."

I take my fork and knife and begin to cut off a piece of the wrap. "Firstly, Morning Sun doesn't work that way. Believe me I've tried. Secondly it's not like I'm a Magmar or anything. I'm still bothered by really really high temperatures. Just not nearly as much as other people. Aaannddd... Right on time."

"That's because Espeon's are the desert adaptation Eevee! Your read wind currents to locate food and dodge predators, while these BIG FLUFFY EARS help disperse heat! FLUFFY EARS!" a familiar person says pulling on my ears and waving them back and forth.

"Annoyed. Hello Jon. Please stopping on my ears." I reply via the text-to-speech. Since this thing doesn't convey emotions that well, I've basically been forced to type in how I'm feeling before every sentence.

"Jon! Ryoga! I thought you two were still doing those tests!" Rini says in a rather surprised tone.

"Nope! We finished early! And I brought cake!" Ryoga says putting a box on the time.

"Nonchalant. Ryoga, I'm pretty sure bringing highly explosive or highly toxic material outside of the chemistry labs is illegal." I say to him as I begin chewing my food.

"NO CHEWING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN!" Ryoga quickly snaps, pointing at my jaw. I can only give Ryoga a long, hard look and just sigh shaking my head. "Oh don't you give that look with me!"

"Sam we've been friends for years, I'm pretty sure you know by now that Paul is just trying to get a reaction out of you." Jack says rather calmly as he sits at the table, dressed in his artist apron. Even after all these years Jack and Jon are still the spitting image of each other. Being twins does that to you.

"Finish your painting?" Rini asks.

"Na, helping the professor clean the art room." Jack says as he sits down at the table next to me.

"Good! We're all here now! Now the cake I made this morning can be had!" Ryoga says as he begins to open his box.

"This morning? On campus? I didn't feel an explosions come from the physics lab. Oh this must be a special moment. You finally learned that nitroglycerin is a bad thing to use for cakes."

"I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG SOMEDAY! JUST YOU WAIT!" Ryoga says pointing at Jack.

Jon coughs as he holds his hand out to Jack. Jack merely sighs as he digs out a ten dollar bill and hands it over to Jon.

"YES! I WIN THE BET!" Jon says opening his wallet to put his money inside, when he suddenly seems surprised by something inside of it. "Oh wow! I completely forgot where I put this to!" Jon says as he throws something on the table.

Bending over to look at it, we all see our younger selves, huddled together for a camera shot on the night of my thirteenth birthday party. Our smiles seem so bright and cheerful.

"Ohmigawd!" Rini gasps as she puts down her ice cream. "Wow that was nearly ten years ago!"

My own eyeballs nearly pop out of my head. I did NOT see this coming. "Oh wow. I'm genuinely surprised by this. Man we've all changed so much compared to back then."

"Change? HA! Our personalities are all pretty much the same!" Ryoga laughs.

"Yea but we've all grown so much since then. I mean if I was told ten years ago that I'd become a Psychologist, I would've laughed my rear end off." Rini states. "And I DID NOT see the respective paths Jack, Jon, and Ryoga would take. I mean Jon is becoming a physicist, Ryoga an Engineer, and Jack an artist? I mean I'm happy for you all, but wow I didn't see that coming."

"To be honest, neither did I. I mean... I hate to admit this but there was a point where I always felt like I was being overdone by Jack in nearly every field. Straight A's in all of his classes where I was lucky to get C's." Jon admits.

"Don't lie. You were always better at the weird logic leaps than I was, you also did a hell of a lot better in any physical education class. I mainly took art... I dunno I kinda like how there's basically unlimited ways to express yourself." Jack replies.

"Bullcrap! You're taking a double major in both art AND physics! That is incredibly sick!" Ryoga points towards Jack.

"Yea and I barely have any free time to show for it. Jon's probably ahead of me of me now... You took Physics 4521 right?" Jack asks.

"Yea I took that last semester. Into 5201 now." Jon replies.

Jack raises his hand in a "point proven" gesture.

Jon picks the picture back up and looks at it more closely. "You know, I do kinda miss the Summer camps when we were younger. We stopped going to them all of the sudde-"

"Jon! What the hell!" Rini says.

"Wh-what? Did I do something w-" The gears in Jon's head begin to click as he looks down at me. "Oh crap! I'm sorry Sam! I completely forgot about that!"

I just swallow my food and roll my eyes. "Guys that's water under the bridge. I'm long since over it."

"Really? This is a bit more than becoming permanently crippled Sam. It's an entire species change." Rini tells me.

"Yea I'm pretty much in the acceptance phase. So I got dealt a bad hand in life. There are some things that suck, don't get me wrong. My diet basically has to be on par with a diabetic and mainly need to stick to mostly protein rich foods, My thirteen year old self had more physical strength than I do right now, I need this bloody machine to talk for me, and my popularity seems to flip back and forth wildly. Sometimes people want me to do tricks for them, other times I'm still annoyed by animal control officers because they think I'm a stray or something." I reply.

"Yea but you got some AWESOME silver linings in exchange at least! It's not like me where you lose complete control of your lower body!" Ryoga replies.

"Yea you've gotten pretty good at controlling your powers haven't you?" Jack asks me.

"Oh. Oh you have no idea. These psychic powers are like a gift from some sort of higher power. If I didn't have things then my younger self would probably be right in that my life would've completely ruined. Ada calls me incredibly lucky all the time because of it. They actually allow me to overcome the physical limitation of not having hands. But yea looking back my powers have grown quite a bit. Thanks to my father who trained me all the time, I can actually lift a car now, which is more than what most humans can do! But honestly that's nothing compared to what most psychic types can do. But my precision has always been roughly the same, but I *****have* gotten pretty good at multitasking though. Before I could only do one thing at a time, but now I can do nearly a dozen minor things at once. They actually allow me to function in society. I actually pity Ada somewhat. Sure being a Vaporeon is nice, but in comparison to psy power? No way. The pity is probably why I make her breakfast every morning."

"Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship!" Jon gloats.

Rini and I can only glare at him, blatantly broadcasting our intent, causing him to overt his gaze from us and whistle innocently.

"You said she was causing some trouble for you this morning as well. She's STILL at that?" Rini then asks me.

"1287 at the exact count. Her ability to do anything involving numbers inside of her head alone is amazing and her persistence is just the same. She didn't tell me that near the end of the timespan that I'd begin transforming randomly, so that inflated the number somewhat." I reply while chewing on my wrap.

"Ha ha! You'd best get busy then!" Jon says as he winks and points his fingers at me.

I turn to look at Jon blankly as I swallow my food. I pick up an empty soda on the table across from us, levitating it in front of his face. The jewel on my head begins to glow in addition to my body as I ramp of the power on my telekinesis. I fold the can once, twice, multiple times, crushing it into a small bundle which is more than a human could manage, before gently flicking it at his forehead.

Jon's reaction is somewhat stunned as the crushed can hits his forehead. "Alright! Subject change! Ryoga and I have an announcement to make!"

"After years of trails and testing, we've finally made the latest model of the 'Megajay' power armor!" Ryoga opens the box, showing a cake. While it hasn't exploded it, it looks like whatever was holding the icing exploded all over the cake.

"...Is that your attempt at modern art?" Rini asks him.

"NO! It's the photographic image of Megajay! Just that foot operated fabrication tools are terrible at icing cakes!" Ryoga states.

Jack can only stare at Ryoga and Jon with a horrified expression on his face. "...Why were you using lab equipment for cake decorations? WHY are you making that suit again!? The only thing that has ever happened when you two tried is that something ALWAYS get blown up whenever you run around being a vigilante! In fact, where do you even get the resources to-"

Both Ryoga and Jon simply stare at Jack, large ecstatic, toothy smiles going across their faces, portraying them as the lunatics they are.

Jack averts his eyes and puts his hand out towards them. "No! No on second thought, don't answer that question! I don't want to know!"

Suddenly my phone begins to vibrate, indicating that my lunch break is pretty much over.

"You'll have to save a piece of that cake for me. I've got to head to my next class now." I say looking at my phone.

"See ya later Violet Lynx!" Jon says to me. I suppress the urge to make all the garbage in the cafeteria fly towards him.

* * *

"Ugh... I'm beat..." I mutter as I lay down on a park bench.

The sun is beginning to set, tinting the surrounding area a glowing orange as a warm gentle breeze blows through the area. Normally I love the wind. Since my transformation I've had a newfound appreciation for it. Having some sort of foresight ability is a really neat ability. Granted I can't do things like see really really far into the future, but I have been able to predict events up to 24 hours. For some reason, I've been able to predict weather and/or very traumatic events up to nearly three days. But today it's a warm breeze. And I have fur. And it's been very hot. And the air conditioning in the library was BROKEN! If it wasn't for the "Desert Adaptation Eevee" gimmick I have on me, I'd probably be baked. Umbreon's and Jolteon's must have it rough, and I shudder at how Glaceon's must feel.

"Well well 'Violet Lynx'!" I hear a familiar voice ring out beside me. I lazily bring my eyes up, only to see that it's Ada perched on the edge of the park fountain.

"Ada please, not now... My head is beat after reading the history of parliamentary changes from 1800 to 1900." I warn her. While Ada is still relentless in her asking for pup thing, she does back off on important times when I ask. "Besides, you nearly made me late for class this morning with your little stunt and the professor hates me enough as is."

"Hates you? Oh no, is he another one of those people who believe animals have no abstract intelligence?" Ada asks as she hops on the bench in front of my face.

"Na. He's allergic to long haired pokemon." I reply.

"HA! Uncommon but definitely possible!" Ada replies back. "But something tells me that you were thinking of some other things besides just your professor and my little capture attempt this morning."

"Not really. Mainly just enjoying the breeze. But... I guess I've been thinking about a few things. Mainly the things about the future and such." I say.

Ada just sighs. "Oh Sam don't tell me you're going into another rejection period with yourself again."

"No, far from. I told you that I've accepted what I've become. But now I'm just wondering about... legality issues you know?" I say.

"But Sam you won that lawsuit didn't you? Samuel vs Government of Canada and Samuel vs... Whatever that biotech firm was. You don't pose any danger to the public at large, you cannot transmit your infection via any way, shape, or form. You have the same rights as any other human being. I can't possibly see how you have any legality issues left to worry about." Ada replies.

"You and I have human rights Ada, but what about the others like us?" I say getting back up and looking towards Ada. "I'm just mainly wondering what kind of shifts not only society would have to do, but the Government as well. I mean there are some people out there who still don't believe my story. They think I'm either a savant Espeon, some guy using his pet to pull probably the most thought out prank in the history of the world, some who think I'm still capable of spreading the disease I had, and some who just refuse to believe what happened to me to be true. Heck, if what happened to me happened to someone else then I probably believe in the last point as well."

"You can't possibly spread the disease anymore. It's completely run it's course. The DNA testing was close enough to prove you had your parents DNA, and if you were a savant Espeon then the chance of that would probably be one in 500 billion or some astronomically low chance. To be honest anytime I hear someone discrediting what we've been through it only serves to make me angry." Ada replies. "But all good things take time Sammy. I mean people left you alone after the initial media blitz surrounding you died out right?"

"Oh... Don't remind me..." I shudder at the past memories of the media hounds. After my secret was let out, media hounds from around the world pretty much stalked us everywhere. Painting our stories as black, white, grey, heck probably every other sort of colour on that scale and even including violet.

"Yea but they've pretty much accepted that now. I mean hey, we still got some spotlight considering we're probably the only known people in the world with this condition, but after spending years in an underground top secret research lab and then a year in the woods all along, it's certainly refreshing being in the spotlight again!"

I can only smirk. Ada took to the media like she does to water. Her extensive knowledge on my condition was instrumental to our court cases. Not only that, but she has saved my rear countless times in the past. While still a pain, I now consider her a trusted comrade. ...OK well sorta trusting. I'm still wary of all her stunts to get me to go for her.

"But... You're sure that I won't become a green Espeon and complicate someone else's life?" I cautiously ask Ada.

Ada only glares at me before shooting a low powered water gun into my face. "Weren't you listening!? I told you. The virus is no longer in your body. The only thing that'd happen if you bit someone is that they'd need to go and get stitches. I've been like this for a long time, and I've never had it happen to me. It only infects normal pokemon, but I'm still not sure how. The lab I was working at was destroyed before we could find that information out. Part of it's use was to increase the lifespan of a human, and in that it does work. You'll live about 50% longer than a healthy human should as well."

"That's one thin silver lining I guess." I mutter. "But... You're sure about the rarity of the disease right?"

"Positive. It is very rare to see a pokemon with it. While the increased hostility towards humans and only humans while the pokemon is under the affects of the virus is worrisome, they always break off once an attack is successful and they always leave the victim alive. After the attack the virus in the pokemon's bloodstream simply dies off." Ada replies.

"...And you didn't ask where it came from originally?" I ask Ada with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam, this was the kind of facility where if one asked too many questions they were fired. I had student loans to pay off and I liked the money. Looking back I'm ashamed that I did such a thing, but we all do stupid things when we're younger." Ada asks.

My mind flashes back to all the events I did as a child. "Oh boy you're telling me. ...In fact one of them is about to appear shortly."

"...Ryoga?" Ada asks after hesitating for a second.

"Nope. Worse." I reply.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" a male's voice roars as an animal control truck roars out from the bushes and pulls to a stop in front of me. A man in his mid 30's leans out the window wearing his animal control hat "Samuel D. Healman! This day I, Josh Steinberg, shall take you in!"

"...What the... Sam what's going on here!? Why is Josh, the dog catcher, after you!? Did you bury a dead Hoot Hoot in the neighbours yard!?" Ada yells at me.

"OH! ONE TIME! JUST ONE TIME I DID THAT!" I yell at Ada as I bring out the text-to-speech machine and begin typing on it. "Josh knows what I am, but I also told him that if he manages to catch me, I'd basically give him a wad of cash."

"...What? You barely do that for anyone!?" Ada asks me in disbelief.

"Look Josh was feeling like crap when he knew what I actually was. I... just figured he needed a little motivation to get going again..." I tell Ada without the machine.

"AND THAT CONSISTS OF MY PLAN TO CAPTURE YOU!" Josh says while leaning out of the car.

"...Oh crap we were supposed to be paying attention!?" Ada says, I type in her words on the machine.

"Uh? What? You were saying something? I had my iPod in." I say back to Josh.

Josh's face begins to almost glow red. Instead he just hits a button on his dashboard, making some kind of launcher come out of the side of his vehicle and launch a net straight towards me! What!? How come I didn't see this!? ...Oh no, he's plated his vehicle with some of that fake dark type stuff hasn't he?! I can't move it with my powers either!

But the net is simply shot out of the air by some blast of energy, sending it's flaming remains scattering to the ground.

"ONLY A TRUE VILLAIN WITH A HEART OF EVIL ATTEMPTS TO CAPTURE INNOCENT POKEMON!" A voice rings out from the top of a nearby tree.

"Who did that!?" We all ask as we look up towards the location of the voice.

As we all look up, we can see a man dressed in silver and blue power armor, a blue cape coming out of his back while he holds a smoking blaster that appears to be from a sci-fi movie in his hand, and a helmet with an blue opaque visor blocking his eyes and nose. "I AM HE WHO PROTECTS THOSE WHO CANNOT DEFEND THEMSELVES! I AM THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS! THE DARKNESS THE LIGHT! THE FINGERNAIL THAT SCRAPS AT THE BLACKBOARD OF YOUR SOUL! INSERT AWESOME METAPHOR HERE! I! AM! MEGAJAY!" Megajay then poses making a set of pyrotechnics appear behind him.

"IT ACTUALLY WORKS THIS TIME!?" Ada screams in shock.

"Shocked and somewhat angry. Jon! What you doing!? Get out of that thing before you get hurt!" I say to him.

"MY ONLY GENETICALLY HUMAN NEMESIS MEGAJAY! I've long since prepared for this day, and won't have my plans foiled by you this time!" Josh has a large smile on his face, grabbing a key from around his neck and putting it into the dashboard. "MUNCIPIAL DOG CATCHING VEHICLE, VARIABLE TRANSFORMATION!"

Josh's vehicle suddenly flies up into the air, the lower part of it splitting into two before growing feet. The driver side folds down onto the chest before it splits into two arms and a head. The end result appears to be a large robotic version of him.

"THE BANE OF POKEMON WHO WISH TO HARM HUMANS! THE GUARDIAN BETWEEN NATURE AND CIVILATION! THE ONE! THE ONLY! SOULCATCHER!" Josh yells as two rods eject from the robots shoulders, in where he connects them before spinning the giant rod around and stopping, forming a giant net. "Megajay! Prepare to taste the net, OF ORDER!"

Josh then blasts off towards Megajay, only to have Megajay engage his own thrusters and jump back away from Mecha-Josh's charge. The two land were we can't see them, filling the forest behind them with explosions and other sounds of battle.

Both Ada and I just remain agap at what we just saw, and remain so for several seconds while our minds attempt to process the events that just transpired.

"But... But... THAT SUIT SHOULDN'T WORK! IT NEVER DOES! AND THE AMOUNT OF MONEY JOSH SPENT MAKING THAT MECH COULD'VE MADE HIM A MILLIONAIRE! NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!" Ada screams in disbelief.

"I... I think my common sense meter in my head just stopped working... I'm going home to think of things that actually happen. Like the Squirtle Boys actually being good." I mutter as I grab my bags and begin to head home. Ada remains behind, just simply staring at the scene.

* * *

At around 10:30, I'm just laying on the couch in my living room, yawning as the news scrolls through it's celebrity gossip section.

"...Where they coming now or two minutes from now... May as well check now." I mutter to myself as I hop off the couch and head towards the door. As I open it, I can see Jon, Ryoga, and Rini standing in front of the door just about to knock on it.

"You know it's very freaky when you do that." Rini says looking down at me.

"Girls just jealous of my foresight!" I brag.

"You kidding!? I only wish I could do that!" Jon says to Rini.

"Sam! We brought you cake!" Ryoga says holding out a plate of colour exploded cake in front of me.

The text to speech floats down from the table next to me and begins to speak for me. "Thanks, and Ryoga would you mind looking at my alarm clock? I broke it again by waking up!"

"Broken alarm clock!? RYOGA SHALL MAKE A MUCH BETTER VERSION!" Ryoga says throwing his fists into the air, with me catching the cake.

"Worried and alarmed. Please do not turn it into a bomb or make it explode in any way, shape, or form!" I quickly type out next.

"Oh don't worry! It will only explode mildly! But for now, Ryoga must see news! Special feature tonight!" Ryoga then wheels into the house and bolts towards my living room. "SPECIAL! FEATURE! SPECIAL! FEATURE!"

I can only sigh and shake my head, knowing what they're going to watch. "Alright I gotta be serious with you Jon. You made the Megajay suit work, congratulations, but can you please *stop* using it? The stunt you pulled at the park today was incredibly dangerous."

"...Park?" Jon asks me with a confused expression on his face.

"...Ryoga and Jon were at the lab all day. Ryoga and Jon never even went to the park." Ryoga slows down a bit.

"It's true. I was with them all the time." Rini adds.

"Terror. Wait... If you two were at the lab... Then who was at the park?" I ask, a part of me wishing not to know the horrible answer to that question.

"CITIZENS OF THIS FAIR CITY!" we hear a voice on the news say. We're all pretty much on the couch in the next instant, seeing a picture of Megajay standing over Josh's mech while swarms of media are around him, standing next to him is a Vaporeon in likewise coloured powered armor. "I am the Blue Knight of Justice! Because as a child I was nursed on the milk of justice, and as I grew up I acquired a taste for justice! Now once again as I grow older, I again desire the taste of justice! But I cannot find the milk! So I go to Starbucks! And get a coffee! But it's not the same thing! IT SUCKS! IT'S TERRIBLE! WHY DID I ORDER IT!? AND NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT OUR MISSION IS! AND WHAT! WE! MUST! DO!"

The expression of everyone in the room could only be described as shock and utter awe. Our mouths all widely agap as we simply stare at the bastion of insanity on the screen that even overloaded the minds of Ryoga and Jon.

"I... Wa..." Rini mutters incoherently at the screen.

"I... I think I need to go to bed now..." Jon says looking at the screen.

"Good idea... I... I think I'll just sleep in and call in sick tomorrow..." I say in my real voice, long ago having dropped anything I was holding with my powers to the floor.

"...I... I don't know what to think anymore..." Ryoga says. "Yea... I'll sleep in two..."

"Night..." Rini says getting up from the couch, still wide eyed and heading towards the door with Jon and Ryoga.

"Night..." I also say as I turn off the TV. I door head back up to my bedroom to get ready for bed. The entire time my eyes are wide open the entire time, my brain unable to process anything but utter disbelief over what just happened. I head over to my bed, pull the covers over myself, and close my eyes.

"Relax Sam... This is all a nightmare... You will go back to sleep, and think of happier times... times you were sane... Maybe when you were thirteen again..." I mutter as I try to get the events of tonight out of my head, slowly slipping into dreamland.

* * *

"WWWAAAAA!" I scream as I wake up, my tongue panting. I hurriedly look around as to where I am, only to see that I'm on the balcony of my house. The light of a full moon above me in addition to the endless sea of stars.

"Sam! What's wrong!? Did you have a nightmare!?" Ada says quickly rushing to my side.

"I... Just had the weirdest... Dre- Nigh- I don't know!" I quickly tell Ada.

"Odd. I thought you said being in a place with lots of wind made you feel calm." Ada says. "Well there is a legend. Espeon's cannot see more than a day or so in the future, but they say on calm nights, with JUST the right wind conditions and trance, they can see MUCH further into the future."

...What? Could... Could that actually be true... "Then... What I just saw..."

"Pfft! I'm just kidding you! There's no basis for that! What you had was a dream and nothing more!" Ada says slapping her tail on her back. "Now come on, since you're up I want you see you play that new game you got! You got to as I can't play it with these bloody paws!"

"C-Coming..." I get up and begin to follow Ada into the house. Was... Was what I just saw a dream? Or would that actually come to pass someday?

* * *

What a tweest! In case you're wondering, I planned for this to take place right after the chapter where Sam comes from and shows his little secret to his father.

Also seems to hate indentations. After trying several times. You know what, screw it, I don't care. Enjoy having no indents.


End file.
